White Seduction
by HVulpes
Summary: What would have happened if Sartorius had ordered Alexis to get Jaden to join the Society of Light, by any means necessary? Even if she had to seduce him into it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter One

Sartorius was once again looking at the destiny that his wheel of fate would have in store for him and his Society of Light, trying to see what the cards would tell him. He had failed in his attempt to gain control over the third person that would determine if the light would grace those the dwelt in the darkness. He thought, 'The one known as Hassleberry who represents the Strength card seemed to have much more inner power than I had expected. The Fool that stands for Jaden has also seemed to have great power over the wheel of fortune with an ability that rivals the prince or Aster. However, if I am right if I can bind Jaden to my side it might be possible to bind the Strength to my side and have two sides of the triad aiding my plans. But I will need something to which I can gain his full devotion to the cause... '

It was that reason that the fortune teller was using the tarot cards to uncover the path that destiny would be taking, knowing that each card if properly read could reveal the truth of the future. Shuffling the cards as he always did before a reading, he then began to deal out the cards in a classic tarot reading pattern as he had done hundreds of times before. Three cards were placed in a line flipped so that their backs were to him to help make the mystery of the future more impressive.

With his dealing finished, he turned over the first card and was not surprised that it was the Fool card once again in the upright position signalling Jaden's ability to affect Satorius's fortunes. It was the unpredictable of the young man that made him dangerous to Sartorius, as Jaden had turned the prophecies that the manger had predicted on their ears. Even the mystical powers that should have bound the Slifer to him were deflected, allowing the red to return with much more powerful allies against the master of the Society of Light. Turning to the other side of the line, he revealed the second card as following his gift's direction as the card known as the Sun sitting upright. A card that was connected with Splendour and Joy, it was a surprising turn to the reader until it was revealed by the light.

'This is a midnight sun, a source of light that can banish the abyss of darkness that is Jaden Yuki. The only light of that kind on my side has to Alexis Rhodes, the closest friend of Jaden that has seen the light. In many way she represents the light and joy that comes from the sun, but what is the best way for that light to drown out the darkness. What method would make her light welcoming rather than have it be rejected by one who is foolish enough to turn his back on the glory of destiny.' The multicoloured hair young man thought as he focused on the possibility that he might hold the key to unlock that which he desired.

'This next card is the key for it shall unveil the methods that dear Alexis should use to make Jaden see the light.' Sartorius turned over the final card in the set so that he could plan his next move with his own view of the future. His eyes opened wide at the card that was sitting in front of him, for the card that he had was the upright Lovers card.

'The Lovers card, a symbol of romance, passion and sexuality that can bond two people together. An interesting turn of events that I had not thought of until the fate brought it into focus for me, I would not have planned this before and yet it now seems so obvious to me. Jaden, for all of his powers of duelling and connections to the world of spirits, is still just a teen. As such, he should have a weakness to a beautiful young woman who is interested in being more than friends. What I can not gain from power and truth, perhaps I might be able to gain from seduction.' He then turned to collect the cards and placed them back in the deck as he placed them in the velvet that he kept them in as was the tradition.

He then turned to the intercom system that ran the length of the formerly Blue dorm that had been transformed into the Society of Light's White dorm, hitting the keys that would bring him the attention of one of his advisers. Or to be more exact, the one adviser that he had predicted would bring him the prize thought liberal uses of her natural attributes. He then spoke to the young woman in her room, "Miss Rhodes I have a very important mission for you to accomplish for me. Please come into my office so that I may discuss and inform you of the requirements that you will have to under take to complete this ordeal."

"Yes, sir!" Came the reply as he waited for her to enter the office and began to plan out the details that she would need to do so that she could best lure Jaden into a position where he had no choice but to see the light.

'Even if she has to use everything she has to make sure that he is brought to our cause, even if it means using her own body as bait for my catch.' He smiled as he came up with different plans that would hit the different nerves of this young man in just the right way to leave him off balance and open to induction.

Alexis travelled through the halls of the rededicated dorm known that she was about to in the presence of one of the wisest persons in the world, for he was the man that had shown her the light and had taught her that everything must obey the will of destiny. Her thoughts turned to that knowledge, 'I can't believe that I was so foolish to believe that we had a choice in our lives, that I was so small and closed minded to the reality of the world and the power of the divine will of the light. But know that I have seen the light, I know that I am merely one of a number of cogs that turn in motion with the wheel of fate. I can only dream that I can aid the luminous with it's plans, and the best way that I can make that happen is by listening to my Master Sartorius.'

She soon arrived at the door of the office that Master Sartorius was using to peel the veil of the future back so that they may do the light's bidding. Knocking three times on the door firmly so that the sound could be hear through the door, she was greeted by the words, "Enter, Alexis."

She walked into the white room that reflected so much of the new secret society that was growing in strength on the island as well as the world, the same shade of the all white version of the Duel Academy girl's uniform she wore in her submission to the radiance. She bowed to her master as she awaited the commands the he would give in his great knowledge of what her fate must be. All was revealed to him by direct contact with the illumination through his reading of the cards, which prevented him from making any kind of mistakes or missteps. She trusted in him to know what was best for her and what it was that she was meant to do with her life in regard to her duty to the light.

"What may I do for you, Master Sartorius?" Alexis asked, curious about what he had seen that would make him call her to this appointment. Whatever it was, she would do it in a moment for it would obvious be the right thing for her to do.

"Dear Alexis, the light has revealed to me an important mission that you must undertake for the wheel of fortune to continue turning in the right direction. I know that you have noticed that many of our plans have been... delayed by the actions of a certain duellist who is determined to defy fate, no matter how foolish that seems to us who know better. Every moment that we're opposed by him, is a moment that prevents the light from being felt by people across the world. But if we were to have him by our side, to have him as a member of the Society of Light, it would increase the speed that the wheel of fate turns to the embracing of the light by all. You mission is to convince him that it would be best to join us. Especially since you know him best among those that have seen the light. " Sartorius said as he sat looking at her, waiting for her reaction to the news.

Alexis knew instantly whom it was that her master was telling her to convince to join the Society of Light, for there was one duellist that could beat any opponent that her master had sent against him even attempting to turn those foes into friends of his. One of her so-called friends that had yet to see the light, Jaden Yuki. But the question was what it was that her master wanted her to do to convince Jaden, who was battling against the society and all that it stood for. Which she asked him in a very soft voice.

"I want you to use the talents that fate have given you as a beautiful young woman and with granting young Jaden the gender that he has. I want you to try and seduce him so that he understands the benefits that he can gain for joining the light, including the attention of women such as yourself. To use your mind, body and soul to bind him to the wisdom that we have seen." Sartorius told her as she watched her master's face

"I am willing to sacrifice anything to the light, even if that might be myself. But this mission will not be easy to complete, as Jaden seems to be a bit more immature than most of the boys on the island. Before and after I joined the society, boys would be falling all over in front of me. But Jaden seemed to be more focused on being my friend, rather than try and be my boyfriend. He has even been challenged by another student for the right to have my hand in marriage, and only competed in that duel because he loves to duels. He even had to ask what the word fiancee means, and I'm not sure if he is joking or not." The dirty blond woman awaited the reprimand that would come with fining fault with her masters plan, but it never came.

"Then it is fortunate that we have gained this glimpse into the future so soon, since this gives us some time to awaken Jaden's maturity then convince him of the power of the light before our mission must be completed. You will dedicate you life to this mission as long as it takes to show Jaden that which he must see, that he can not defeat destiny. If you must live in the red dorm, you will. If you must spend almost every waking moment by his side, it will be as if you are glued to him. If you must cheer for him even against those that I have sent, you will be the loudest voice there. I trust that you will find a way into his heart, one way or another." Sartorius spoke in his even tone as she nodded in agreement with her newest effort for that which she believed in.

"I will do as you ask, Master Sartorius. I will even force myself to love him if that would gain his trust for the society. Until the light is revealed to all the people of the world, I will live this mission with every ounce of my being. I will find a way to make it a success for you, Master Sartorius. I will begin immediately! " She told him as she waited for him to dismiss her so that she could do his will. With a simple nod, she was given leave to return to her room.

Reentering the halls, she thought about what it was that she would need to seduce Jaden who seemed unable to seduced. It wasn't like he was like Syrus or most of the other boys, who had been looking at her since the day she entered the school. Nor was it going to be as easy as Chazz, who just seemed to fall in love with her overnight. She was going to really have to flirt with Jaden to get his attention, and as she had never been the flirting type, it would be something of a challenge to her.

'I know that I have rejected the effort to make someone like me before, like when Crowler tried to make me into a pop sensation with my brother to bring more attention to the school. It just didn't seem right to try so hard to make people like you, they should just like you for being you. But now I realize that it doesn't matter what I think or believe as much as what fate needs me to do. It doesn't help that I have no idea what to do in this case, so I am going to need help from the girls within the society in gaining and keeping the attention of young men.' Alexis then started to think of those female members of the Society of Light that had the most experience with those of the opposite sex. Those what had expertise with hair, make up and clothing as well as the ability to flirt a man crazy.

'A little sleepover and nighttime chat, I should know what it is that I can do. Tomorrow, I will begin my mission to covert Jaden to the society and better yet, show him the light.'

Meanwhile...

Jaden was having a bad feeling of dread over the events that had been occurring on the island school, ever since Sartorius had arrived at it's shores to create a stronghold for his Society of Light. He had already transformed the Obelisk dorm into a white headquarters for the Blue students that he had brainwashed with his powers, and had just recently turned to converting select students of the Ra Yellow dorm to his cause. Jaden thought to himself, 'But the worst thing in all of this is the fact that he has been converting my friends and turning them against me, if it wasn't for the fact that I know that some of them had wanted to challenge his forces to stop him, I would be getting the idea that he has been focusing on them on purpose. Chazz, Alexis, Baston, and Hassleberry. In all but the last case he managed to bring them in line with his thinking.'

Jaden tried to think of the way that the fortune teller had of preying on the weaknesses of people, using time when they are looking for something in their lives and then fooling them into thinking that he has what it is that they need. In his mind he stated, 'They just don't understand that their futures are not set in stone, yet that isn't a bad thing. That they might not have what they want now, but that doesn't mean that they should give up cause the next draw of the card could bring that happiness that they have been looking for. Even if it's a bad draw, they might have a good card in their hand or a winner in the next card.'

'I know that I could get them to accept the truth if I could find a way to get through the mind control that Sartorius has placed on them, not only that it warp their minds but it protects them from getting their thoughts straightened out. But now, it seems that he is controlling the whole school and he's unstoppable.' That last thought was causing the dread that Jaden was feeling as he lay out on the roof of his dorm, trying to come up with some kind of plan that would break through to the friends that had been force to work against him.

It was then that he saw a star shooting across the sky and his thoughts turned to the alien heroes that were in his deck. A feeling of hope rose within him as he discovered that he was giving in the duel before he played his last card. He told himself, 'Just because he has a strong hand right now, doesn't mean that he might not misplay a card here or there. I just have to put my best cards forward and take advantage of every mistake that he throws my way. It might not hurt to try and come up with a few unexpected combos, cause this game isn't over till the last card is played. If I could get close to my friends again, instead of having them all stuck in that white dorm all of the time with all of those brainwashed member... I just might be able to get the truth through to them.'

'But what is the chance that "Master Sartorius" doing something that stupid? He want to keep my friends away from me so that he can convince me that the only way to get them back is to join him. I might not be the most studious of kids, but I can see an obvious move when one is played in front of me. But that freak has been know to play with people thoughts and feelings, so anything is possible. I just gotta keep my eyes out for the reasons for his moves.' Jaden got up and ready to go to bed so that he could see want the dawn brought with the next move.

In the White Dorm...

Sartorius mused over the plan that he was using, as it was a departure of the one he had been using of isolating Jaden from those he loved. The fact that he had failed to gain the Strength to his side due to an unexpected twist of fate had made him hesitate converting more of Jaden's friends, especially given the fact that while he now counted Baston as one of his members the hold was not as strong as the other two friends of Jaden.

'The only reason that young Misawa follows me is the respect that he expects to gain as a member of the society, one that he had not been gaining as an ignored student who happens to be friends with more assertive personalities or reputations. But if he finds something that is more important to him than that which I have promised him, he will leave the society without thinking of anything else. I am unsure if I should punish him if he leaves or be thankful that a false member of the society has been cleaned from those that have truly seen the light.' The multiple blue coloured haired analyzed the events that had occurred as he moved to the future.

'I have tried to leave Jaden alone without allies, yet he keeps many of his friends close. Plus he has worked with Aster when they both needed to pursue the same goal, with the fool proving to be stronger than the young prince. I had not guess that could be possible. So this plan of giving him honey while I play the part of the stick might be enough to draw him within my reach. Destiny has not lead me astray so far, it will lead me to victory.' The tarot reader then prepared for sleep and the future that had been revealed to him.

Author Notes:

First, this will be a limish fic as I do not want to place the mind controlled Alexis into a more lemonish situation before she is freed from the Light's control. This is a bit unusual for me as my lemon work has used MC, but it is something that I feel I must do. That doesn't mean there will not be nudity at some point, but the fic will not involve any sex for a long time. In fact, I have been fishing for scenes of seduction that could be used both serious and humourous. From revealing photos that I came up with to the idea of having a thong or no panties on while Alexis bends over to pick up things in front of Jaden that a reader suggested.

This story is made of collected episodes that I have written for the Anime and Maximum Addventures, both of which are round robins where anyone could add to the story. So if you want this story to move in a different direction, these sites would give you some options that I have written so that you can write a part of a version of it. This is true with a couple of other stories that I have written on those addventures.

I hope to make this a romance with a mix of other aspects, but I may have troubles with duels as I am not a player of the game of Yu-gi-oh. I may have to create my own cards as I have cause a major change in the plot which will likely have a cascading effect on the season two plot. I have tried to set this on a time before the GX tournament, but as I am moving I am not sure that I will be able to see the needed episodes to move the plot as it has not premiere here. I may have to subsitute in the Japanese episode summaries I can find online. Also this might mean that there will be a long period before I can update this again.

I hope that you have enjoyed this so far,

HVulpes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Two

Alexis had spend much of the night coming up with plans to seduce Jaden into joining the Society of Light like most of the school had, using the advice that she had gathered from the girls who had joined their side as a base for her mission. They ranged from sending him erotic photos, having Jaden catch her in the shower, letting him get a look under her skirt or 'sleepwalking' her way into his bed during the night so that the two of them would be together. But it become clear that something had to be done before she could try most of these ideas out on Jaden, that was the fact that she would have to get closer to him than she might normally be if she remained in the white dorm. She would have no choice, she would have to return to the red dorm and try to complete what needed to be done there.

'Master Sartorius has been avoiding that dorm as it didn't have any powerful duellist that could help convert people to our cause, that they would fall when the world is awakened to the light is something that fate has told my master. The red dorm is the stronghold of Jaden and his friends, where they feel the safest in their defiance of the light and their shelter in the darkness. The master has told me fate has decided that I must go there so that I may bring the light into the darkness. I must make nice with those who are blind to the greatness of the society, so that they can see the purpose that destiny has in store for them.' Alexis thought to herself as she then faced the fact that she would need a major reason for her move from one of the most perfect dorms on the island to something just this side of a roach motel. The previous reason that she had given of avoiding being made into an idol by Crowler and Bonaparte would not work while she had the protection of Sartorious. The truth would also not work as she needed to keep her mission quite while she tried to wrap Jaden around her thumb.

'I need a good reason for "getting away" from my side, one that Jaden's trio can believe if only a little bit. Perhaps, I could explain that I need some place to stay while I think about my commitment to the societies goals. Tell them that I am having second thoughts about the path that fate has foretold for me and I am having some second thoughts that I need to face. That might be my best shot at a cover for the mission my master had asked me to accomplish, but it may mean that I might have to make more sacrifices for the light so that I might aid that same illumination. I will be a living Trojan horse to bring the master's desires to those who foolish enough to reject it.' Her thought over what she had to do told her that it would require great acts of duty to the cause that she had embraced. Whispers in her mind asked her when she became so dedicated to this cause and why she had left her friends in the first place, but she ignored them as they didn't reflect her true white shining self.

So that was why she was currently packing her bags for the move when she managed to convince Jaden to allow her to move into the red dorm, or at least the renovated section that Chazz had created before he had left that dorm for the former blue dorm. She made she that her best outfits were placed in those bags as well as the other necessary items that should need including her deck and duel disc. She had kept a few of the cards that her master had given her, but she still preferred to use her own deck of Sporty Girls and Cyber Angels. Her white uniforms were the ones that she packed except for a single outfit of the old blue uniform that she wore before her eyes had been opened. She still didn't have anything that the girls suggested for the seduction technique like the tighter uniforms, make up or fancy underwear. She would have to get those through the school store, which sold anything and everything a student could want. If she could get the door open, she could slide those last parts into the building.

'All I have to do now is to act out a convincing performance to convince Jaden that I am having second thoughts. If I can get him to accept me, then his little sidekicks should follow his lead and let me into the dorm. Then I just have to get past Sergent Dino and Vehicle Boy to my target, then turn on my feminine charms on him and try to melt his mind enough so that Jaden could see reason. That the future has been foretold and we merely serve the path of that predicted reality.' Alexis knew that it might not be as easy as it first seems as Jaden was known to be thick with certain things like the romance department. Then there was his wing-men that would likely try and block her from getting to close to him for fear that she would 'brainwash' him.

'Like those in the society have been brainwashed by Master Sartorius. We decided to join the society of our own free will, after having our true selves revealed to us by the brightness, ' She told herself as she finished with her packing. But those quiet whispers came back again, saying, 'Are you sure that it's our true self that was revealed or have we just been cloaked in the illusion of bright lights? Our mind under a mirage of truth, hiding the fact that we have lost control to a man who we don't know much about.' Alexis gritted her teeth as she let the light wash away those whispers of doubt.

'I can not allow the lies of the darkness to lure me away from the light, I must remain firm in my purpose of aiding my master and my light. I am like steel that will not bend or break as I make my cut against the enemy. I must bring Jaden to our side so that the world will discover it's fate as servants of the light. He is the only one with the ability to defy destiny, making him the greatest threat to those who have seen the truth of the world. I can not fail in my mission.' Alexis took a breath and then moved to act with the plan she had created to seduce a young red student away from the darkness and into the light.

A little later...

Alexis finally found the trio that opposed the light laying around while the classes were on break for the day, with Jaden being under the shade of a tree with the two Ras on either side of them. She knew that this would be a major moment, for if she couldn't get into the dorm she would lose major access to the prey she was after. Trying to gather any and all skills she had in acting, she moved forward to the three young man that were the only thing that was blocking her from her mission. She made an effort to look good while she was moved, making sure that he body in motion was pleasing to any male eyes that were on her. Especially if those eyes belonged to a certain Elemental Heroes duellist, as that would make everything much easier to finish her task.

"Jaden, I need to talk to you about something important. I was wondering if I could stay at the red dorm for a while." She asked him, making sure to sound honest about her desire to enter the lowest dorm on the totem pole.

"Um, why would you want to move back to the red dorm? Don't you want to be with the rest of your friends in the white dorm?" Syrus said as he started to stand up in a way that suggested that he was trying to protect his best friend. He was soon joined by his counterpart Hassleberry.

"Yeah, why ain't you with the rest of that Society of Light brainwashed club that Sartorius is forcing you to join?" Hassleberry said as stood on the left side of Jaden, with Syrus on the right. Both of them were blocking her view of Jaden who was starting to get up himself.

Alexis used the will that she had to hold back the rage that she felt at the two, for not respecting those people that had shown her the two of the world. But she kept it off her face as she replied with the cover story that she had created. She spoke, "It just that I have been having some second thoughts about the society, I need some place to go and think about what is the truth." She hoped that they would accept the line that she was placing for her future bait against Jaden.

Syrus and Hassleberry were about to say something that would have been another insult about the society or words to the effect of rejecting her, but they were stopped in their tracks by Jaden himself slipping past the two of them. The brown crazy haired student said, "You're our friend, Alexis. Of course, you can stay in the red dorm if that is what you want. We would want to help you, no matter what. You go get your stuff and we'll help you move in. " She couldn't help but smile as she saw her chance to get to the target.

"Thank you, Jaden. You won't regret this." she said, turning so that as she left he could get the image of her ass shaking as she left. Turning her head slightly so that she could see behind her, she noticed that Jaden was not watching her. He was discussing something with his two upset friends. Sighing as realized how hard this mission was really going to be.

Meanwhile, with the Slifer trio...

Hassleberry was the first to speak his mind, saying, "Have you lost your mind, soldier? She is one of the enemy, even if she is a girl we should be fighting them."

Syrus nodded as he said, "How do we know that she isn't a spy or on some kind of secret mission that we don't know about? She could be dangerous!"

"Chill, guys. I know that it's likely that Sartorius still has some control over her and probably sent her here on a mission. But he also made a mistake in that he has sent her away from his direct control and back her with us. We should be using this opportunity to figure out how he is controlling all of the other students and then find the way to break them out of his control. Sometimes you have to risk it all on the draw of a card, and if you have faith in your cards you'll pull out a win in the end." Jaden told his friends as he tried to show them that he had a plan, even if it was one that was not quite completed.

"So you're bring the enemy on your home turf so that you can do a recognize mission on how to beat the general's greatest tactic. Clever but something that risky could lead to defeat, soldier." The dinosaur duellist mentioned as he looked over the strategy that Jaden was going to use. The bandanna boy nodded his head in understanding of the task that was ahead of them.

"You're going to need some back up if you're going against Sartorius's mind control, plus a could of extra eyes couldn't hurt to avoid whatever it is that Sartorius is planning. No offense Jay, but he seems to be better at planning things out than you are." The shorter boy said as he started to give advice, only to be interrupted by his larger ally.

"What are you insinuating, solder? Are you defecting to the other side?" The eyes of the dinosaur expert transformed into something that looked like it belonged on a reptile as his minor rage was being hold back.

"I'm not, I believe that Jaden can beat him. We just have to be ready for anything from the weirdo, especially since he's a powerful duellist. He seems to always have a plan for the next move, he always knows which buttons to press to get his opponent to fall in his traps. Like when he duelled you, Hassleberry. He was taunting and leading you during your duel till you lost, if it wasn't for that Dino DNA in your leg you would have been wearing white right now." Syrus said, trying to prove that he was on his best friend's side.

The muscular boy stood back and looked like he was thinking it over. He nodded and said, "You have good eye for the enemy's movements, private. That just means that we have to figure out a way to make this plan work, cause we don't have any other ideas what to do to kick that psycho-nut's butt."

Jaden just shook his head, "Just have a little faith in me, guys. I might not be the best at making up plans, but I am smart enough to come up with something on the fly. If I learnt anything from my fight against Zane, I'm not a guy for coming up with long strategies. I'm more a guy that listens to his gut and relies on my instincts to win the game. Plus I have you guys, my Elemental Heroes, and the Neo Spacians on my side. What could go wrong?"

Later...

Sartorius greeted the woman that was standing before him as they met in the privacy of her own room, while he tried to avoid being seen by anyone who might be asking too many questions. She stood up straight as she awaited his commands, which he gave by nodding his head in expectation of her report. From the smile on her face, it was obvious that she was about to give him good news about the mission that he had given her.

"Master Sartorius, I have managed to begin the plan by moving back into the red dorm with the permission of the target despite the objections of his friends. I used the cover story that I was having second thoughts about joining the society and needed to isolate myself from the rest of the white dorm. I am prepared to move with in the next day, and begin the next stage in the seduction of the target a short time after that. I have gathered the information that some of the other female members have given me as a base for the planes that I will use to try and gain his attention. The only issues that I can see that might cause a problem with the mission is the fact that I will have little contact with you and the reactions of the other members of the society to my cover story." Alexis told him as she prepared to listen to any last minute orders that he might give her on her mission. He looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to see what fate was telling him by the turning of the cards and the actions of his servants.

"I will inform the society that you are on a mission and are still a member of the team, but they are to react as if you are losing your way to help with the cover. They will be given commands to treat you like a foe, yet be more gentle to you than they have been with Jaden and your brother. We can disguise that by saying that the society members are trying to act like gentlemen in the face of a lady. I will inform Chazz about you mission and that he is not to stop you in anyway, in fact he is to aid you in any manner that you think is fit. I may also inform Bastion as soon as I am sure of his complete loyalty," Sartorious told her in his mild voice held it's hypnotic tone. He continued, "As for me, I will have the more technologically skilled members of the society to create a secure connection between me and your PA. I will, therefore, be able to give you guidance while you try your best to aid the light with your task." He gave her one of his smiles as a comfort to her, knowing that she would need strength for this dangerous mission.

She bowed to him as she said, "As you wish, Master Sartorius." She then continued to gather her bags for her move out of the safety of the white dorm.

The multicoloured hair man left as he began to figure out the plans that fate lead him down, trying to figure out the best way to have his fellow pawns of destiny to play out the game between the light and it's enemies. He thought, "It is best to have a few back up strategies to fall upon if this plan is met with failure. I have returned to Jaden one of his friends, in my own way. I still have two of his other friends to aid me with my plans, so I have better make the best with them. Perhaps I should tighten the control that I have on Bastion, perhaps with a plan similar to the one that I am using on Jaden. To give him some female attention in exchange for his loyalty to the cause. I will have to go through the list of choices using the cards to guide me with the choice." With that he headed to his sanctum where he would foretell destiny's will.

Meanwhile, in a boat docked at the island...

Aster was trying to figure out what it was that his former friend was planning to do, especially after the meeting he had observed between Alexis and Jaden. He mused on that meeting, 'I doubt that Sartorius would allow her to have second thoughts about leaving his Society of Light, so that means that she was sent to that dorm for a reason. He's always one step ahead of his opponents with his ability to see the future with his cards, well almost see the future. He does seem to have a blind spot when it comes to Jaden, which is why sending one of his pawns to the same dorm as him is a major event. He must be after our elemental friend once again, but how is my old friend going to get this pain in the butt this time.'

The fact that it was the female member of Jaden's friends in the society made him wonder about the purpose of having her share the same roof as the brown haired duellist, the fact that she had different means of bring the hero boy into the society. Which caused a spilt in the thinking of the well-dressed man, 'I really should tell Jaden to be prepared for Alexis trying to seduce him into the society, but on the other hand, it would be amusing to see how someone as dense as him to a girl coming on to him with full force. Especially if that rumour about him not knowing what the word fiance means turns out to be true. A battle between Alexis' feminine charms and the ignorance of my fellow hero duellist is likely to be one of the most hilarious conflicts that the world has ever seen.'

Making up his mind, he knew that there could only be one choice, 'I am just going to have to keep a close eye on Jaden. If our white femme fatale's mission is to use her sex appeal to gain his loyalty, I will just have to make sure that he is given some protection against that kind of tactic. Plus if I was to see some embarrassing or humorous while keeping my eye on that boy, well that wouldn't be my fault now, would it? This might also help me know what it is that my old friend is planning and why Jaden is such a threat to him and those plans. Then I can get more out of Sartorious, perhaps even the name of the man that stole my father's last card and cause my father to disappear.' Aster took a glass of fruit juice and took a sip as he thought about whether he should try and enter the same dorm that was the source of the coming conflict.

Author's notes:

I have been lucky enough to have the time needed to produce this fics, as well as get much of a couple of other fics and ideas ready for their viewing. I was a little bit of a hurry when I posted the fic with out the author's notes. So hopefully people will be able to view this either when reading the chapter for the first time or during a re-reading. I have had troubles with the name Sartorius as I have been spelling it with an extra 'o'. Many of the threads that are the base for this story have that mistake, but I have edited the chapters to get rid of this mistake.

I am still looking for any suggestions of other ways that Alexis could seduce Jaden. I have been thinking of altering the normal uniforms that she tends to wear into something that could be seen as more sexy or even more pop idolish like those in Japan where the anime is from. I have also thought about the idea of having Aster moving in to the red dorm so that he could be part of the chaos. One of my readers was looking for a larger role for Bastion, and I have given a possible way for that to happen. I have another idea that they don't know about that might interest them, but I am keeping it secret for now.

I am still moving, so updates may not be as regular as they have been in the last week or two. I will be wanting to continue this, but I may not have computer access between the end of April and sometime in May. Plus that and the fact that I have multiple stories in the air including my lemons, and this might take sometime to update.

I hope that you have enjoyed this and if you have any suggestion, just send me a comment. Thanks,

HVulpes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Three

Sartorius was once again sitting on his favourite chair in front of the small round table that he used to read the tarot cards that would let him know what to expect so that he could make his efficient plans. Turning over different patterns of cards he was looking for the threads that would have to be woven together so that he could bind those that could be a threat to him to the cause of the light, the same light that had opened his eyes all of those years ago when he saw the hero card.

"The cards have a way of altering the way that you life is going, isn't that right my dear Chazz? One flip of firm paper and you life is sent down a different path than the one that you expected." Said the blue haired man as he called out to the young man without looking up from the cards. He had made the same match of of Sun, Lovers and Fool cards a number of times that told him that this connection was one of the strongest prediction of the future that he had.

"You called me sir. Is this about the fact that Alexis is moving out of the white dorm for the red?" Chazz asked, awaiting the truth of the man that he now idolized as his leader. The fortune teller could tell that Chazz was confused, likely do to the fact that the boy had carried a crush for Alexis for at least several months that he thought could finally be expressed with them as teammates for the Society of Light.

"I needed her for an important mission of recruitment, to bring us the chosen one that is said to stand by my side. The chosen one who has the power to alter fate, both against us and for us depending on his choices. As such she must play the part of traitor so that she can increase the power of the light, to perform acts that might be needed so that we can bring the light to the world. Light that will destroy the world and then cause it to be reborn in that light. You must understand that destiny has decided this path and we are all slaves to that fate, and thus must serve out it's will. Have faith in destiny and you shall be richly rewarded for you tasks." The leader of the secret society told his first true ally in the school before the great conversion of most of the students.

If Sartorius was to have looked up from the cards to see his ally's face, he would have seen a look of conflict on the face for a matter of nano seconds before falling to the light once again. The young man spoke to his master, "I understand, Master Sartorius. We must all do our part to follow the commands of destiny, to serve it's needs before our own selfishness. Such as the selfishness of believing that we each control our own path when it is really shaped by something outside our own power, something much greater than the sum of all humanity. I thank you for this lesson master, and how may I aid with this greater cause?"

"I will be meeting with the other members of the Society of Light that young Alexis is on a secret mission for destiny, one that we must keep covered by acting like she is betraying us. I will also be asking for the aid of the more technologically skilled members for their aid in creating a channel for me to contact Alexis without raising the alarm of those that oppose us. That is what destiny had already told me as I advance to our goal, however, I am also looking at a possible problem that we might be facing as the wheel keeps on turning. We have yet to completely convinced one of us to accept the light in their life." The master told his student, who looked at him confused. The tarot reader still didn't look up from cards as he flipped over the third card in his line.

"Who is it? I will make them see the light, even if I have to shove it in their face." Chazz said, rather emotional compared to the calm tones of the man wearing the only colour.

"I don't believe that will be necessary as I have just came up with a plan to increase the light that bathes him, by having him linked with another member of the society so that their singles candles might grow into a torch of the light. Bastion left his friends so that he might gain the spotlight, but the spotlight is not the same as the true light. We must draw his eyes from that personal light to the collective light that will blanket the world with it's divine power of destiny. So I have decided to have his gain a companion or two that could lead him to the light, much as Alexis will guide Jaden to our cause." The disciple of destiny spoke as he finally lifted his head from the card to look his adviser in the eye.

The servant of the light told Chazz of the name of two of their fellow members, "Plus encourage these young women that destiny has told me for them to begin a relationship with young Bastion, the fact that they are good friends should help with their sharing of the young man's time. From what I have seen from the future, they are his type. Beautiful, yet intelligent with pleasing personalities that should make them all the more appealing to him. They may be the missing pieces of his life that he has been searching for before he joined the Society of Light, the pieces that have been missing while he has been following Jaden. As a friend that was neglected and ignored, we must embrace him as much as we can as he needed by the light."

"I will do as you have asked me to, I will make sure that these two girls are given the knowledge of their greater role in destiny. I will prepare them to aid Bastion in his full conversion to the light." Chazz bowed to his leader and then moved to transmit the orders of that same leader. Sartorius nodded as he knew that his plans were just beginning, knowing that he had gather most of the strong duellist of the island. Yet the strongest of all was working against him, as well was followed by another that could not be converted by the power of the light. He would need the strength of these duellist if his plans were to make destiny real.

In the renovated red dorm area...

The girl from the white dorm had just finished her quick unpacking of her things in her old room within the renovated red dorm area, where she had came to avoid being made to look like an object of desire. Now her thoughts revolved around being an object of desire so that she could complete the mission that she had been given as her purpose for her new life. Which was why she was using the book that her 'light' girlfriends had given her as when they were discussing the attracting of certain men in their lives. Which was a book of variants of the common uniform that the school sold their students in addition to the necessities that would be required of this type of education, like Duel Monster packs, school supplies and food.

'It's a lucky thing that this academy gives their students the freedom to choose their own style, rather than the more strict uniforms that other schools force on their students. This will give me a chance to change the boring old thing that I have been wearing for more than a year for something else more striking. I just have to note the product numbers so that I can pick up the clothes that I want, I just hope that I don't screw up the size numbers or else I might be wearing something that is a couple of sizes too small.' Alexis thought to herself, as she held a naughty smile on her face as she marked numbers on a spare piece of paper. She was also glad that she could afford to make the changes that she wanted to make in her image, creating a new image that would be more appealing to the man that she needed to impress.

She had to admit that she had an advantage over many other girls as she had a firm and healthy bosom as well as a tight ass that could still shake in a way to drive men wild. Clear skin with the lightest hint of the pink of health, and lips that were yelling out to be kissed by the right man. Her hair was long without being too long, and a nice shade of light brown that matched the colour that was in her eyes. Both were sexy on the beautiful face of the young woman who gave more of the boys of the school their wet dreams at night. These attributes would be put to the test when she faces on the tough nut that was Jaden's libido, which seemed to flux from flirting with her to being totally ignorant of all romantic and sexual terms.

'I wonder if he even thinks about sex, or is it all pushed out of the way with his urges to duel? He should have those desires, he is a teen-aged boy with all of the out of control hormones that race through his body. I'll just have to be the one to find these urge and bring them into the light of day, so to speak.' she thought as she enjoyed the little pun that she had made. She wrote down the numbers for a couple of new boots that had more heel than the practical ones that she had been wearing since her first year, hoping that the extra height would cause her body to move and shake in a way the inspired growth.

'This will take a few days to get here, even with the express delivery that Mister Kaiba enforces within his multiple operations. That leaves me with a few more days to use the materials at hand to dig at the hidden lusts of my target, which makes it fortunate that the girls gave me plenty of ideas to use. Many of those ideas will need deeper knowledge of the actions of my 'boy' friend as he goes on with his normal life in the dorm, which means that I will have to keep an eye on him as much as possible why making plans for him. Those good grades that I get with duelling strategy are going to be put to the test the next few weeks, which makes it lucky that I have the time to do this.' Alexis finished with the numbers that she would need to create her new sexy image, and holding back a laugh at the idea that Crowler and her brother had been trying to get her to do this months ago.

'If I had listened to them earlier, I might have made this mission much easier to accomplish than I have it now. Who knows I might have picked Jaden up as a boyfriend then and convinced him into joining the society at the same time I realized that I was destined to become one of them.' Even as she thought that, the whispers in her head were asking her again if she had really wanted to join the society or had been forced to join by an outside force. She ignored those false ideas, only to be hit by a new whisper that wonder if being Jaden's girlfriend wouldn't have been a good thing.

The quite voice started to talk to her, 'It's not like Jaden doesn't have his good point, when you stop and take the time to think about all of them. He's quite handsome for a teen, especially the way that those brown eyes light up when he's with his friends or is having a good duel. He's kind and compassionate to all people, including his enemies as long as they don't harm his friends. He is also a skilled duellist that has fun with his battles rather than ignore the beauty of the game. He's funny with a joke on his lips to cheer up his friends when they are feeling down. When it comes down to it he's quite a catch when compared to some of the other students of the school who see you as an object to be won, he sees you as a person that is precious to him just like the rest of his companions.'

That whisper was overpowered by a louder voice which told her that if Jaden was destined to be the right hand man of Master Sartorius' new world order, then she would be even closer to the truth of the light. Given a role of respect and awe to the other members of the society greater than that she held now, she would also learn more of the wheel of fate's forecast to the future and what her role should be in it. Perhaps even being given secret knowledge directly from her master and his future partner that would open her eyes more to the light that she embraced. The idea that she could increase her importance to the light by becoming a partner to Sartorius' future champion as well as pick up a man who could make good boyfriend material made her fade into daydreams of the future that fate had given her with this mission. All she had to do was complete it as was her destiny.

In Jaden's dorm room...

Jaden was trying to figure out what his plan would be for breaking the mind control that Sartorius had placed on his friends, starting with Alexis who was at least a distance away from the leader of the Society of Light. The thing was that he wasn't the best person for coming up with a plan for future events unlike his opponent in this conflict of minds, he was use to using his gut to feel his way through the road blocks that kept him from his goal. The greatest idea that he had so far was trying to get some help from Atticus, Alexis' older brother, who might know more about his sister's original mind and how to bring her back to that kind of thinking.

'So if I can get Atticus on board with this plan, that means that I have one more set of eyes to watch her as well as another brain to figure out one of Sartorius' weaknesses. Then we can use that weakness to break his power over her and set her mind free. I just wish I knew what it was that I was looking for.' he thought to himself as his mind started to become confused at what it was that he needed. Then there was a knock at the door of his dorm room that surprised him.

"Who could that be?" asked the hero duellist as opened the door to see that Aster Phoenix was standing on the other side of the doorway, looking at Jaden with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Aster, what are you doing here, Bro?" asked the brown haired boy asked the grey haired young man. The Neos duellist was confused at the reason for the arrival of the Destiny Hero users, who had been at odds with him for most of this semester. From their different types of heroes to the friends that they kept, they were not on the same page for most things. So that made the reason for the visit much more interesting than if someone else had been the one on the other door. So Jaden was all ears for the conversation that Aster was about to make.

"Sorry to interrupt you Jaden, but I was wondering if it would be alright if I was to move into the red dorm with all of you." the man in grey asked him as the other duellist looked around at the room that was shared between three other people, before shaking Aster shook his head for some reason.

The Neos duellist was stunned for a minute as he could not figure out the reason for Aster to move out of his yacht to the more cramped and run downed dorm room. So he asked, "Why would you want to move into the dorm? I thought that you were enjoying living on your boat, rather than have to live with the rest of us on the island."

"I just figured that I might be able to figure out what it is that I should do next in my quest to find out what happened to my father if I was on the island. Plus since the only two dorms that are left on the island are the red dorm and the new white dorm, and the relationship between me and Sartorius is... strained right now, I figure that this is the best place for me to stay for now. So do you have a place for me to stay for the moment, or is this place overloaded?" Asked the man in grey, looking at the man in the red jacket with a questioning in his eyes.

The elemental hero duellist thought about question for a moment before he answered, "Well, you can move into Chazz's old room in the new part of the dorm. You just have to look out a bit since Alexis is in the same area, so you might have to share some of the common areas of those rooms with her. Also Hassleberry, Syrus and Me use the common room to watch the TV there. We like to keep up with the pro league, especially after the change that happened to Syrus' brother Zane. Syrus is getting worried at the strange reversal of his brother's behaviour, turning from a duellist that respects his opponent to one that is only worried winning at any cost. We are hoping that we might find a way to bring Zane back to his senses." That caused the Destiny duellist to freeze for just a second, before he spoke again.

"I hope that Syrus can find away to get his brother back, I know what it is like to feel apart from your loved ones. I also thanks for letting me have the room, I'll try to be a good roommate. I'll see you around." Aster said as the young man left the room. It left Jaden in a state of confusion, but he knew that wasn't too much a stretch from the state that he normally was in with complex homework that Crowler would give him.

'I wonder why it is that everyone is wanting to move into the red dorm? I thought is was suppose to be the worse dorm on the island, even if I think it's the best spot on the island.' The man in the red jacket thought over the words of Aster when he said that the academy had divided between two dorms, white and red. He knew that the blue dorm had turned white and that it was taking students from the yellow dorm, but he didn't think that it had gotten this far with the rise of the Society of Light. This made it more important that he try and find out a way to reverse the mind control that the society had over it's members.

'I guess that I'll have to kick up my plans, to watch the society members for any kind of hope that they can be freed from Sartorius' power. The fact that Alexis is under the same roof as us mean that we might be able to find that spot that will cause the brainwashing to come tumbling down if we make the right move, ' Jaden thought to himself as his mind moved to another fact.

'I just have to also be on the look out for whatever it is that Sartorius has sent Alexis here to do, since I doubt that he would have let her out of the white dorm unsupervised if she was really having doubts about joining them in the first place. I hate to be suspicious of one of my best friends, but Sartorius has been known to use my own friends against me in his plans to get what he want. I just wished that I knew more about his plans, so I can act ahead of them instead of just react to them.' With that he prepared to finish his homework in time, then continue with his plans for the the future that he hoped included all of his friends.

Author's Notes:

A little note that Alexis might seem a little out of character in what to be Jaden's girlfriend because of the position that he might be in once he joins Sartorius, remember that she isn't in her right mind at the moment and has been brainwashed to look at the light like it was a figure of religious devotion. So standing next to the man that is next to the man who is connected to the light has it appeal, especially with all of Jaden's other good qualities that she is looking at in response to the whisper in the back of her brain.

I am thinking about what next step to take in the direction that the fic is going to take as it would likely take some time for both sides to known what moves they should be, whether it is Alexis getting Jaden's routine down so she can use it to seduce him or Jaden trying to figure out how to approach Alexis to free her without her getting away to avoid such a fate. I am also designing alterntives to the plot of season two since there has been an alteration of the plot. That means redevelopment of the principle characters and adding greater roles for secondary/new characters, as there are aspects of the plot of season two that have to happen, even if they don't happen in the same way they did in the anime.

I hope that it isn't too much of an annoyance to have the lime parts of the fic push back for a while, but I am building the frame work for those scenes in the future.

Also this is being updated more than I would have normally done due to multiple reasons. They include having limited access to internet for a long period of time, an upcomming move at the end of April, concentrating only on the threads that are story connected and an urge to express myself. So this is causing those fics to move ahead faster than the rate that I would normally make for fics, but there is also the fact that I have been writting bite size sections of writing that allows me more time to type as the ideas are closer together. Let's hope that this continues to work out.

Continue to write in, giving me you opinions and feedback. I am interested in your thoughts, but remember that I might not agree with them. Thanks,

HVulpes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Four

The next day...

Atticus Rhodes was trying to get some sun on one of the beaches of the island as a way of relaxing, having to deal with the stress that he had to face with one of his worse nightmares come to life. For a long time he had been brainwashed and altered into a villianous personality known as Nightshroud, a kind of monster in human form. He had been forced to fight for a man that held the selfish desire to regain his youth by any means possible, sent to steal the keys that would release the Divine Beasts cards. That had been stopped by a certain red duellist which had freed him from his second personality, and had his memories returned by the skills of his little sister. Now, however, it was his sister that was under mind control and he couldn't figure out a way to free her. Atticus then noticed that he was being watched by someone, which caused him to look up to see the duellist that had gained him his freedom.

"Jaden, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? What can I do for you?" The idol wannabe asked the other student as they looked at each other.

"I need your help, Atticus. Alexis has just left the white dorm and moved into the red one, but I get the feeling that it's not for the reasons that she says it is. She told us that she was having second thoughts about joining the Society of Light, but I doubt that Sartorius would let her leave if that was true. So I can only guess that she is performing some task for him. But this also means that we have the best chance of trying to break her free of the mind control she's under, and I was wondering if you could think of anything that could help us help her?" The Neos user asked the older boy, obviously looking for some advice on the matter by laying out all of his cards.

The older brother was trying to think about the task that his little sister could be trying to perform in the red dorm. He came to focus on one thing, 'The thing that Sartorius has been wanting to get from that dorm is Jaden, since he seems to have to power to stump that loser's plans. The fact that he has sent my sister to the red dorm is the fact that he wants her to get Jaden for him, and since she's the only close female friend of Jaden that can mean only one thing. Sartorius, you sneaky bastard! You're using my sister as bait to catch the bigger fish that you want.'

Atticus knew that one of the best things to attract a teen-aged boy was a teen-aged girl, which made the older boy fear the power of this fortune teller's mind control. Atticus mused, 'Under normal circumstances, Alexis would not use her feminine charms to bend a boy to her will. She would rather be respect as the person she is, rather than just a beautiful face. Which I couldn't understand since she could do both, but that isn't how she thinks when she has her own mind. She doesn't have her own will, so there is a possibility that she will be throwing herself at Jaden. Which might not be a bad thing... '

He was a man who was a champion of love, no matter the form it was to take. Which was why he had tried to help Chazz win Alexis' heart, but he had soured a little on the Ojama player as he was the one who forced his sister into joining the society with their duel using Sartorius' power. Jaden, on the other hand, had his respect due to his personality on wanting to help and support his friends no matter what happened. Even Chazz that had caused most of their current problems with the society. Plus there was the fact that it was Jaden who was able to out duel him so that he could be set free from Nightshroud, so he might make an interesting match for his sister.

With those thoughts in his mind, Atticus advised, "Well, first off you're going to have to at least play along with whatever it is that Alexis is going to do if you don't want her running back to the white dorm. On the other hand, you're going to have to keep a distance from her goals at the same time to also keep her close to you. It's a trick game of balance between the two extremes, one that you'll have to play right to get the best results. While this is going on, you're going to have to keep an eye on her to see where to push to break the control placed on her. That is where timing comes in as you want to push it right or else she's just going to build up her defences making it that much harder to free her." Jaden nodded as he took in the words of the one man that might be able to help him with this task.

"So that's why I'll be visiting often to make sure that you're playing your cards right. I should be able to tell more about the situation by taking a closer look at what it is that she is doing, maybe even figuring out what it is that she is planning." The older man smiled at that last part in a way that he hoped that the hero player didn't notice. The other boy, however, was just focused on the facts of the matter as a smile crossed the other's face.

"I would love any help that you could give me, bro. With your help, I should be able find the weakness in Sartorius' power and set all of my friends free of his control. Then we can stop his plans, once and for all." Jaden said as he was all excited that he had a new ally in this fight. The hero user continued, "I would let you move into the red dorm, but I already offered a room of your sister and to Aster. So there is probably not enough room for all three of you. I will try to find a way for you to visit every day. Any last tips?"

"Just hang loose and prepare for the big wave, dawg. The ocean is going to get rough before it calms down." Atticus said as he continued to get his sun, as Jaden left to prepare for this next battle.

However, Atticus was still thinking of the hint that he had about the leader of light's plan. He organized his thinking, "If that second rate psychic is planning to use my sister to seduce Jaden, our red friend is going to need my help when she comes to her sense and finds out what it was that she did. So she's going to need documentation of her behaviour as a mind controlled minion, to keep her from fighting her friends for things that her 'master' had talked her into. She's going to need film of her actions, as well as pictures of those same action. Besides, it would a heck of a lot of fun too."

A few days later in one of the renovated red dorm rooms...

Alexis opened the boxes that held one of her newest variant uniform that she had ordered through the school store and was impressed at the speed of the delivery. The top of the first outfit that she was going to use was like the one that she had been wearing, but it was much shorter at the bottom so that it showed off her tight abs that she had gained from all of the exercise that she did to keep herself limber and health. As Ms. Fontaine said, a health body lead to the health mind needed for duelling.

'Besides, if you're going to use a Sporty Girl deck you have to be a little bit sport.' she told herself, as she wished that the neckline could have been a little bit lower to show off her lovely breasts. But that might have been asking much for a school uniform. She had order a skirt that was made for a shorter person so that she could flash Jaden a pick of her hidden treasures in the right circumstances, which would make her have to decide on whether to wear underwear or not. Or which underwear she was going to wear to give him the maximum thrill for his peek. The fact that the skirt had a slit of the side that had the ability to flash a little bit of luscious leg also helped. To finish it off was the boots, which were specially made to have a higher heel than those of the normal ankle boots that was standard issue. With a thin two inch heel, it would not be the most pleasant thing to walk around in but it would get her noticed.

'And that was just one of the outfits that I selected to wear for my 'boyfriend'. I still have a couple of other things that I can put on to catch his eye, if I need to. I think that it was a good idea that I went for the blue versions instead of the white versions. It makes my cover look more real than if I continued to walk around in the white uniforms that I have been in the last few days, it makes it easier to gain Jaden's trust and convince him to join us.' Alexis thought to the actions of the other society member that had been treating her as a traitor to the cause. Just as the plan had called for, which had also brought the result of Jaden defending her in front of the former Ras and Obelisks. She was even surprised to see that Chazz was treating her like a fool and traitor, which was surprising given the former crush that he has on her. But that only proved to her the power of the light and the society's devotion to it.

The fact that Aster Phoenix had decided to move into the some area of the dorm as she did, which given his attitude towards most of the students of the school, was a bit unusual. There was also the fact that her brother was constantly visiting the dorm to 'hang with his dawgs' and get away from all of his 'fan'. He mentioned that most girls tended to avoid this dorm at all costs for some reason. Given the shape of most of the dorm and it's treatment of the school, it wasn't surprising. She wondered what it was that had brought those two here at the same time that she was performing her mission, but figured that it must be some kind of test that destiny was giving her to prove herself. The smiles that they had on their faces when they saw her were a bit weird though.

The fact there was two extra male bodies around the dorm, with the addition of Jaden's shadows, made it a little more difficult to find the times that she could catch him alone. She was getting an example of their daily routine and it hadn't changed much from when she was an unenlightened girl in this same room. The major problem was the fact that Jaden tended to move in a group with Syrus and Hassleberry, with the trio performing most of their actions like bathing together. There were examples of times when the three of them were separated instead of together during daily actions, and that was when she would have to make her move. She had made notes to aid her with those times so she could get ready ahead of them, and turned them into her favour.

The fact that there was now a tournament going on at the same, with the announcement of the Gen X thing that Principal Sheppard had told them upon his return. They were to try and gather a number of medals so that the ones with the most medals could meet each other in combat for a prize. One that hopefully would not be a kiss from Ms. Dorothy like the last time there was a major contest. The real surprise was the inclusion of pro duellist into the tournament as well as student of this and other schools. That automatically caused the levels of battles to rise about those of the ordinary students of the school, which left most of possible winners in either the white dorm or one of Jaden's friends. Which just meant that she had more than one thing to multitask as she continued with the Lovers plan that her master had ordered.

'Master Sartorius had mentioned that he might have a secondary plan for making the wheel of fate turn finally after all of this time. However, with the two plans running at the same time, there would be a double effect on the movement of the wheel. With that increase moment, true destiny would be revealed to the world in a short period of time. So she was to continue with the mission until she could bring success back to her master. Besides, a large part of her want to be victorious over Jaden in some way ever since he had beaten her in their first match all the way back at the beginning of last year.

"Like any true duellist, I want to go against the strongest duellist to test my skills. After watching Jaden all of this time, I know that he's one of the best and someone I have to beat." Alexis told herself as she changed into her new outfit. She prepared to show herself off for the man that she wanted, that her master wanted, that destiny wanted. She would bring him back by any means necessary, even if she had to play the siren and endure the looks of other men.

In the common room of the renovated red dorm...

Aster could not believe that kind of friends that Jaden had chosen to surround himself with, as he looked at a garbage can that had taken a seat next to the other hero duellist. "So explain to me again why you're in the can, Truesdale?"

The lid popped open as a blue haired boy was revealed from his hiding place within. He was holding a book with the title, "How to become a Master of Disguise" by C. Dana which placed back down in the can. The Roid user responded, "It's just with all of those pro player's on the island and the level of my game, I don't want to be forced into a duel I can't win due to the rules. Remember that you can turn down any challenges if you want to remain in the game. This way I can keep my eye out for those duellist in the same league as I am."

This caused both Aster and Hassleberry to shake their heads as Jaden laughed a little. The Dino boy even gave out a cry of, "Pitiful."

It was then that Aster heard the clicking of something over the noises that were normal when they boys were using this room for their enjoyment. Out of the hallway that lead to the room that Alexis had been using since she had moved in, came the said girl dressed in a man that was designed to make a boy's eyes burst from their sockets. Having been a pro duellist that was surrounded by fan and super-fans, Aster was use to girls that dressed like that. So it didn't phase him as much as it did the two yellow dressed men in the same room, who were wide eyed in shock and desire. The fourth boy in red was not as stunned by the sexuality, but a closer look on his face told that he was noticing the outfit that she was wearing.

All of it was tight and taunt on her figure, with a combination belly shirt and skirt version of her normal outfit that was in Obelisk blue. The ankle boots were the same as her blue ones, but with much more heel than they normally had. She also wore the blue gloves that she sometimes wore, especially in duels between opponents. She was moving like a wild cat with grace and sensuality that only a woman could pull out when she wanted to, as she approached closer to the couch that Jaden was sitting on.

"What's with the new look, Lexis?" Jaden asked her as he seemed to hold a certain amount of cluelessness on his face, which surprised Aster as he could tell that she was trying to catch someone attention. Which was obviously the man in front of her if the destiny duellist's guess was right.

"Like it? I was trying to get a new look to break from the identity that I had created when I joined the Society of Light, something that was completely different from what I would have worn in that club. I figure I give this a try for a while until I found something that was more me." The sporty girl told the Neos player as she moved to slide next to him on the couch so that were close enough to touch each other. She seemed to linger with the slight rubbing that had to happen with the two of them fitting in a tight space.

The young lady turned to look at the male red with a look that was a mix of sexy and gratitude. She spoke, "I like to thank you again, Jaden, for being there for me when the other members of the society treated me so badly. Who would have expected them to turn on me like that when I wanted to have some time to think about my actions." She placed her hand on Jaden's arm in a way that looked like it was unconscious, but which Aster really doubted. She had a smile on her lips that could melt most men's resistance, but Jaden seemed to be made of harder stuff then anyone could expect.

"I'll say it again, Lexis, you're our friend. I would do anything to help you, just like I would with any of my other friends. Like when Gravekeepers took everyone hostage, or when Professor Banner took you, your brother and Chazz into that dimension while he duelled me. It's just stuff that happens when you have to duel to save the world, even my small part of it made of my friends." Jaden said with a honest smile on his lips as he looked at his female companion.

"It's those acts of kindness and bravery that can turn a man into a girl's hero, and get him noticed by her. It's a wonder why there haven't been a number of girls going after you, if you keep acting like that." spoke the angle user as she tried to combine the looks of innocence and naughtiness. She began to rub her hand on the arm that she had managed to get a hold of earlier.

The looks of desire that had crossed the two yellow boys had transformed into confusion, trying to figure out what the single female in the group was doing. Everyone was noticing that Jaden was laughing a bit nervously as his hand reached up behind his head. Aster could even swear that was a slight change in the colour of the other boy's cheeks for a couple of second to pink, before it vanish. Alexis then switched topics to the Gen X tournament in a moved that seemed designed to relax Jaden. She continued to keep her hand on the boy as they talked with each other, with the hero boy not pushing it off at any point.

This caused Aster to look over the situation, 'It seems that Jaden is not as immune to the charms of a lovely lady as I had heard. He does seem to have a hardened will against being seduce that is going to make Alexis' job that much harder. I wonder why it was that Jaden seemed to be going along with the sexual tactics of this woman. Does he know what it is that she's planning and trying to use that against her for some reason? Trying to use it to break the power my old friend has on her? ' Still this was amusing to watch, even if Aster wished that he had a camera.

Still, it was something that Aster had to plan around if he was going to find a way to his old friend. Aster had a feeling that Sartorius knew something about the disappearance of his father, either from experience or from his power of prediction. Alexis was a key to getting to the head of the society, to the secret of gaining his vengeance. Even if it was just finding a way of avoiding the psychic's power.

Author's notes:

I have begun the seduction of Jaden, even if it is in a small way. I am trying to decide which point of view to explore first, Alexis' or Jaden. I want to show both sides of the coin, but one does have to be first. I wonde if Jaden has realized what it was that Alexis was sent to do yet, or will that take a little more time and a greater display of sexuality. I will have to keep an eye on that part of the fic. Aster and Atticus know, but both are planning to watch and enjoy the effect of a sex kitten Ms. Rhodes. I can see Atticus leaving cameras in areas that could catch his sister behaving in this forward manner for review later since he did similar actions during the cosplay duel in season one.

I have been trying to develop the two new characters that will be the girls that will flock to Bastion, it will involve an important part of the coming storyline. I am open to suggestion for name of the girls or even decks that could be used by these ladies. So far I have them as beautiful and smart women, who should be a female match for Bastion to convince him to become more involved with the society. One one will remain a match for Bastion, with the other just being there to boost his ego.

At least one person mentioned the idea of a strip duel between Alexis and Jaden, which is an interesting idea, but not something I think I could pull off with this fic. One, it might be hard to strip with a duel disk on. This could be corrected with a table top duel instead of the more dramatic duels of the series, or even the duel platforms of the Duellist Kingdom days. But the other fault is the fact that duels have been the method of freeing people from the society, and Alexis being naked after the duel may help the humour factor, it does help the romance that I was aiming for. However, I do have a GX Lemon at Mediaminor that might work with this kind of idea and I will hold it for that fic.

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and continue to give me your support and feedback.

HVulpes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Five

The brown haired boy was more than a little surprised at the appearance of his female friend when she came in and sat down beside him. She had always been pretty, but it was in a passive way like a flower that waited to be seen. This new Alexis was more up front with her appearance, aggressive like a cat looking for attention. Then there was the way that she seemed to be more interested in him than usual, with the strange way that she kept rubbing his arm. It was making him feel things that he hadn't really felt like before, at least not at this level. But Atticus had told him to humour his the older boy's sister as a way to get to her and breaking the hold the evil hero card spirit had on his friends.

So he was trying to control his emotions like that martial arts guy did in that manga with the spirit of frost technique, so far it was working but he wasn't sure how long that would hold. What he thought to himself was, 'I could use a cold shower after all of this over, all by myself. Still, I gotta get a hold myself. This might be my chance to help Alexis, my friends and even Sartorius. Still, I don't know why Aster seemed to smiling about something.' He continued to listen to the comments that Alexis was, telling him how both Belowski and Damon had come out from their hidden training locations to participate with the tournament.

"Those two should be hard to beat given their special duelling abilities. If Belowski's relaxed 'tude doesn't relax 'em to the max, Damon's draw power will crush them Tarzan style!" Jaden was glad that his two friends were willing to battle, even as some of the last remaining members of the lost blue dorm. It was then that the hero duellist notice that his female friend move her hand a little low to his thigh. It took all of his power to prevent the red to flow to his cheeks. He gulped hard as he held back feelings that was making him fill with heat, trying to use the spirit of frost technique to control his fire.

'Now I know how Burstinatrix feels, ' He thought, before an image of Alexis dressed a his only female monster card giving him a sexy pose entered his mind. 'Stop thinking of that. Think of something so disturbing that it will stop these feelings.' His mind answered with images of Bonaparte and Crowler in speedos. That was when Jaden screamed like a little girl in a nightmare, as his friends all turned to look at him in total shock at his unnatural behaviour.

"Just remembered a scary scene from a horror movie that always gives me nightmares at night. I would tell you guys about it, but it is too scary for words. Too, too scary!" Jaden tried to explain, hoping that no one would ask about the images. Since he might have to explain why he was picturing the temporary principal Crowler and vice principle Bonaparte. It did help with the effect of keeping him from feeling the heat from the Cyber Angel user. Even with her massaging his thigh.

"Perhaps I could tuck you in tonight, and make sure that you don't have any scary thoughts before you go to bed." Said Alexis with a playful, yet mischievous smile on her face. That caused everyone to get really quite for a few minutes, as they all looked at him and the woman next to him. He could feel the heat of their stares, but wonder what it was all about.

It was Hassleberry that got things back to normal as he said, "Who, in tarnation, are these Privates Belowski and Damon? Did you soldiers face them in a duel before?" It was Syrus with mentioned the duels that Jaden had with these two Blues as well as their strange behaviours, needing only help with the Belowski duel as the Roid user had over relaxed due to the Belowski effect.

Alexis seemed to shift for a moment before she leaned on the Hero player and placed her head on his shoulders, with felt strangely good with it's weight pressing down on him. Which was causing him to feel warm inside, but that was balance by a sense of control over his emotions. He knew that there was something not right with this, he still had to continue with accepting it was happening till he could get his real friend back.

'Of course, I just have to find the right way to beat this. Then I can find the way to remove this evil spirit of light from everyone including Sartorius, who had been the first to be warped by the power of the unknown hero card. Who would have thought that the villain would be using a hero to take over the world? Now, I also had to take care of the daily duels of the tournament. Normally, I'm all for duelling, it's what I live for. I have to keep another eye on the Society of Light while I am doing this, another eye on Alexis and whatever it is she is planning to do to me, and a third eye on the prize. I'm going to run out of eyes if I'm not careful.' The man in red took that as a challenge that he had to gain a victory out of since his friends were counting on him.

'Luckily I still have some friends left plus my new friends in the form of Neos and the Neo Spacians. They give me a lot of new moves that no one has seen before that could come in handy. It means that the people I'm fighting against can predict my moves, which is handy when you're fighting a fortune teller. Though being able to see the future would be cool, especially if it could tell me what to do with Alexis. Is it me or has see gotten harder to understand, especially in the last few minutes.' Jaden looked at all of his friends, wondering what it was that his hero Yugi would have done in his place.

During their visit to Domino, Grandpa Muto had mentioned that Yugi's friends had been brainwashed before when the King of Games battled his strongest foes. But he had always found away to get to the friend being imprisoned inside their own body, through duelling. That had to be a key to getting pass the power of the evil spirit, to the truth behind them.

'But I have to figure out what kind of cards to use in the duel, and for that I have to get closer to Alexis. To that I have to accept this new Alexis, so that I can return the old one.' was his thought before he continued with the conversation.

That night...

Alexis was having mixed feeling about the results that she had gotten that day on her mission, having spent most of the day next to Jaden. She had practically tried to merge with the side of him that day and Jaden didn't seem to notice her at all. It was driving her nuts as she wanted to have him fall all over her at the moment that she used her charms. He, however, seemed to have a will of iron. This was causing the young woman's natural competitive nature to start to overcome the calm of her mind alteration, as her fire started to burn.

"I'm just going to have to work harder to break him out of ignoring me. What should be my next step in beating Jaden's willpower? I'm still trying to perfect the timing of walking in on him during his bath, in a way that would avoid showing off my body to the other students. I didn't get a chance to show off my panties to him at all today. I need something that could get me close to him, but could be explained away." Alexis thoughts went to work with this idea. As her mind turned, a mischievous idea started to grow within her brain that was something that could be pulled off by her.

'My hero playing friend and his buddies think that I have been brainwashed, so I might be able to use it to my advantage. Tonight, I'll sleepwalk into the dorm room that holds Jaden and slip into his bed. I'll get nice and comfortable next to him, and when he wakes up I will be there. In my most 'relaxing' new sleep clothing, something that looks sexy yet doesn't reveal all of me because of the others there. I'll tell then that I was having a bad dream about Master Sartorius, not remembering how I had gotten into the bed. Since I am "brainwashed", it might explain my strange behaviour in travelling into that room. If I play it right, I might be able to due this nightly.' The Cyber Angel duellist was already designing the outfit that she would be wearing that night to 'bed' .

She slipped into the collection of new clothing that she had bought for the mission at hand, looking into the sleepwear that she had bought. She decided to wear a pair of rather lacy panties of a light azure colour with the patterns of roses on then and a small t-shirt with an image of a Harpy's Lady on it. The harpy image was directly over the swell of her breasts that caused a person to look directly at them when they tried to see the image on the shirt. The top was also short enough to reveal that tight belly that she had been showing off to everyone all day. On her feet were a pair of ankle length white socks with little pom poms on the back of them like a little girl's socks. Bring a sense of innocence to the naughty girl that she was trying to be. She looked like something out of a teen-aged boy's dream, which was what all of that work had been about. To give Jaden an image to build a dream around when he slept.

Prepared for the night's work, she set an alarm to allow her to wake up after everyone had fallen asleep but before they woke in the morning. There was no classes the next day, but that didn't mean that there was nothing to do on that day. There was still the tournament to deal with, with strong duellist from all corners of the Earth to battle. Alexis knew she could take all challengers that would try and face her, with a few exceptions that kept things interesting. One of those was her master, another was the boy that she was after. Before that boy could challenge anyone to card combat, he would have to wake up. When he did that, she would be there with him. She would be holding tightly on to him as he did so, or that was what she hoped.

She laid down and prepared to fall asleep quickly so that she could be an early raiser. Because once she had gotten into Jaden's bed, she could rest again till the morning light would wake everyone else up. Images of Jaden making out with her filled her head as she slipped into the land of nod with supernatural speed.

That night just after midnight...

A lone female figure was trying to navigate throughout the dorm in the darkness of night, trying to find her way to a certain bed. The fact that she had done similar to this the first year that she had been on the island, heading to abandoned dorm where her brother had disappeared from before becoming a Shadow Rider. Using the night vision she had developed then, she managed to avoid making any noise or sounds that would wake anyone up before she accomplished her task. Moving out of the comfortable renovated dorm, she ran up the wooden platforms that held Jaden's room. The object that stood between her and that room was a simple wooden door.

Studying it for a moment, she opened it slowly so that it made little noise or let in only the tiniest amount of light. The room was filled with the breathing of the three males that slept in the room, occasionally breaking into snoring and mumbling during their rest. She took care to know which bunk each one of the male friends used, with the one that she wanted being on the lowest of all three of the bunks. It amazed her ever since seeing the arrangement, how the reds were stacked like pancakes while the other dorms were allowed to at least have their own beds. It was also fortunate that the Neos creator had the ability to remain unconscious while the world around him exploded, which made everything easier.

She raised the blanket that was covering her man and entered the bed with him in it. It was not very roomy, not surprising given the way that these students were treated, but that might also help her as well. She had pushed Jaden closer to the wall for a moment, with the only answer being the boy saying that he summoned Bubbleman in attack mode. She thought to herself, 'He must be serious about duelling if he even dreams about it during his sleep. I guess that's part of the reason he's such a strong duellist, he does his planning at night so that he can use it when he's awake the next day.' She was just getting use to the harder bed, when Jaden turned over and wrapped his arms around her tightly in an embrace. He muttered something about Burstinatrix looking pretty, before he held Alexis firm and warm. Alexis relaxed and accepted it as she thought about what it would be like in the morning when he awake to find her there.

Tyranno woke with the sun that he always did, even if his friends usually didn't rise that early. It was just something that he usually did, which seemed to have been charged up by the Dino DNA in his leg. The urge to get up with the sun so that he could get the most done with his day was something that he had come to accept. Strike with first light to attack the day, was one of his mottos. He jumped out of bed and was about going to brush his teeth, when turned to looked at his bunk-mates and noticed that there was one more than there should be. One more that was different from the others that had gone to bed last night. Moving quickly, to wake his other amigo.

"Please don't eat me, Slifer." was the reply of the young blue haired man as Tyranno covered his mouth and lifted him to his feet. Syrus was about to yell when he was shushed by the Dino boy, who directed his gaze to the third bunk. Laying in that bunk was Jaden and Alexis holding tightly to each other, like lovers after a long night. Grey eyes widened like the hazel ones had before him as the hand slipped from the boy's mouth. The two young men turned to look at each other.

"What the world is happening here? We were all alone last night, and now Jaden has a girl in his bed. A girl that is on the other side." Syrus whispered, as he tried to understand what was going on. They has noticed that Alexis had been dressed more... out going than she normally did. They also noticed that she had been all over Jaden in a way that was resembling a fan girl. This was, however, a little more extreme than that.

"It means that we are getting a view of Sartorius' battle plan. Clever in it's simplicity, really," Tyranno said as he placed a hand on his chin, nodding in an understanding way. Syrus looked at him with a confused look that the other boy noticed and added, "The fact of the matter is that Sartorius is playing dirty than a old sow. He's using Jaden's sex against him by sending a woman to convince him to join his society. He thinks that by sending a pretty face after him, he can make our buddy feel more at home in the white barracks."

"You're right, that is a dirty trick. Especially by using our own friend against us. But Jaden told us that he wanted to humour Alexis' actions so that he can get close enough to break Sartorius' control. Now we know that Alexis wants to get closer to him too. So what is it that we can do?" Asked the Roid duellist as he looked like he was trying to come up with a plan, something that would be more common with the boy's brother than the little man before them.

"The only thing that we can do now is watch and figure out an attack plan. The thing is that in romancing our sergeant, she opens herself up to falling for him in the counterattack. That might cause crack to appear in her whitewashing, if we play our cards right we can make those cracks wide enough to march a Dino through." The muscular boy told his little friend as enlightenment hit the grey eyed one's face.

"We let Jaden do what he's good at, turning enemies into friends. While he does that we keep an eye on him so that he doesn't fall for her tricks," Syrus then got another look on his face as he added, "So you're going to wake them up? I woke Jay up last time, so I think that it's your turn."

Tyranno growled as he moved to shake his idol's boy on the other side of Alexis, while trying to avoid waking up the woman sleeping beside him. He was answered with, "I play a trap card!", as the boy jerked awake. That also had the side effect of waking Alexis up from where she had been sleeping, as the two of them moved to the groggy stated that occurred upon waking. Jaden turned to look at the his friends when he noticed a head in his way that looked familiar. Rubbing his eyes for a better look, he noticed that it was Alexis in the same bed as him. It took a few minutes before he yelped and jumped back to the wall against the bed was set.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" his brown eyes looking like those of a dead fish, due to their opening and size. He seemed to be having a nervous breakdown over the event that had occurred while he was not aware in the night.

"I don't know, I don't remember how it was that I got here. All I remember from last night was having a bad dream that I was being chased by a bright light that seemed to be trying to swallow me. I was so scared of it, it seemed frightening for some reason. But then a shadow came along and blocked out the light, protecting me from the light while I rested in the shadow. Then my dreams turned into something much more happier than they were when the light was hunting me." The voice of terror that had marked much of the explanation was highlighted by the relief of the shadow. Tyranno was not sure if it was the truth or a psychological tactic meant to gain sympathy as part of her mission. He could tell that Jaden had already forgiven her of her actions the minute that he heard what she said.

"Well, it's going to be alright, Lexis. But you're going to have to avoid crawling into bed with me, we don't want people saying bad things about you even if it's not under your control." Jaden was thinking as Alexis shivered in what was expected to be fear of her dreams. The leader of the trio said, "I know what, I'll see if we can make you a doll or something to help you feel safe at night. That might keep you from sleepwalking. Or I could sleep on the couch in the common room for a couple of nights so you start to see that you're safe in your room." The hero duellist smiled at his female friend, as she smiled back at him in a shy manner.

Tyranno was already looking at this from a tactical manner, seeing that it could be seen as a lose for now. Alexis seemed to get what she wanted, which was to get closer to their sarge. But one didn't have to lose the war by losing one battle, a defeat could lead the path to a greater victory. They just had to find that path now.

Author's Notes:

I have written most of the next chapter, so that is done. I have been listening to ideas that people have been giving me, including an alterntive version of the strip duel. Replace it with a regular game like poker, with the suggestion of it occuring after a series of games trying to prove if Jaden is the next king of games. A twisted idea was the image of the carpet ride in Aladdin with Alexis as Aladdin and Jaden as Jasmine, rememing that this person was half-asleep when written. So odd things do come up with writting.

I have also created the first girl that will hook up with Bastion and she will be revealed in the next chapter. She is a hybred of several ideas that the fan have written in about, but with my own take. I will be creating the second girl shortly, but I might just create her from my own mind. Then we shall see which girl is the more likely to be future love interest of Misawa, not counting the events that are occuring in the current third season of GX, which seems to be including some major plot twists. I see this series running the length of season two before ending, so it will not touch on season three until I have more details. Then I may choose to make a sequel, or not depending on the requirements of that season. But I have a long way to go till then.

I am heading to the end of the month and the time I will not have net access. So these fics will soon stop, so be prepared for a break in the fics. I will try to return as soon as possible, but there will be some time before I can write for this. Just a warning.

Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this,

HVulpes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Six

At the Red Dorm...

Jaden was trying to come up with a reason for Alexis to try and sleepwalk into his bed, not coming up with anything other than to find a save spot from the light. It gave him some hope that she was shaking off the influence of the society during her stay that the red dorm. He did have a feeling that it would be a long road to finding the way to free her from the control of Sartorius. He just had to find that one thing that was linked to the true Alexis in side this whited out copy. So far all he had was the friendship that they shared before her defeat to the 'new' Chazz.

'A duel got her into the society, it makes sense that a duel will get her out. The thing is the risks involved makes it a chancy move. It is possible that my beating her in a duel could free her completely from their control, but it could also just drive her deeper into their clutches. That's why I have been avoiding duelling any of the whites until I can find a way to break the control during the battle.' Jaden thought, going over the facts. He knew that he was one of the only people to get pass a duel against the power of Sartorius and remain his own person. The only one that he knew that didn't have Dino DNA. All others had been taken over after a loss.

'At least I have to focus on the friends that I have lost to the society since Sartorius used them as the heads of the white dorm. I think that the thing in him did it so that it would cause me the most pain when I had to face them when I got my game on. This only makes me think that if Alexis is on a mission for the light, it's going to be something to hurt me emotionally.' Jaden's then turned the idea of how the light worked.

'That's how it gets you, it convince you that you have no control over your life or that it has no meaning. After that, it shows them that their lives are better off following the light rather than go through life with their own power. To free them from the light, you just have to help them find their real self behind the white veil they wear.' Jaden then looks at his cards and the only chance to get his friends back.

'Still it's strange that Alexis is not acting like either her old self or her white self now, she has seemed to developed a brand new version of herself that is a lot more... outgoing than her those versions of her. I'm not sure what has caused that to happen. Is it the conflict between the original Alexis and the white Alexis? A new personality that Sartorius gave her? Or something from deep in his mind that is overtaking the rest of her in this time of confusion? ' Jaden was quite confused at the image of Alexis that was appearing, and why it was that it was centred on him. The fact that he was one of the major pain in the necks for the master of the whites was the reason that he could come up with. Nothing else seemed to make sense to him.

He would just have to watch and wait for the signs that he could do something to help her more than he was doing now. He was prepared to move to the common room to be closer to her room so that she was not as likely to sleepwalk into his dorm room. The fact that Aster would be closer as well as a sort of buffer helped as well. He was also curious about how Aster was adapting to the dorm room. That was another mystery to the hero duellist, but one that not a threatening to him than Alexis being in the dorm. With Alexis, there was a chance that she was under the control of the creature of light.

'Well, I can go to Atticus for help with his sister and get advice from the Neo Spacian about what my next move should be. Maybe tonight, I'll ask them for any help that they can give me. Since they're spirits, they might be able see things that I can't. Plus they more about the light than I do since it's trying to hurt their home, so they might know a weakness that I can use against it. They might even be able to explain why Alexis is acting so weird all of a sudden.' Jaden brightened at the idea of getting more help for his friends.

'The only thing I can't stand is the idea that I am causing my friends any more trouble or pain. Given the things that I have experience, I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends because of me.' Images of his past came to the front of his mind as he tried to replace it with the hope of saving his friends. They were counting on him and he do his best to everything he can to prove those hopes were well founded.

His thoughts turned to the tournament, and was surprised at the lack of people trying to duel him to get the medal that he held. He figured that he would have been one of the first duellist to be targeted for his medal, but that didn't seem to be the truth. It seemed like everyone was purposely trying to avoid any duels with him, which given his love of duelling was kinda annoying.

'I'm going to have to ask the others for the reason that nobody wants to duel me. Maybe they can figure out a way for me to get into more duel, and give me something to do while I plan. Nothing like a good game to make the old brain start working. Then I might get a clue on how to free everyone! ' Jaden was getting pumped to try and duel his way to an idea.

"What I am really looking for is strong opponents that force me to pull out all my best moves and cards. Something fun like an super-powered card or two that will need me to use my gut to bust. With all of these top pros out there, that shouldn't be much of a problem. I might even get another chance to try my heroes against Asters at one point, another clash of the heroes. That would be one sweet duel! ' Jaden was getting more excited at the idea of having some great duels. Something that would give him a lot of fun even if it's the hardest battle that he were to have in his life. Those were always the best kind of duels, and the ones that he wanted. Besides, it would prepare him for the final combat against Sartorius and the spirit of light.

Elsewhere...

The Dino and Roid duellist had slipped away from their best friend for a moment to talk to each other about their discovery. That the woman that they had called friend before her mind alteration was now trying to seduce their idol. Syrus was trying to figure out what it is that they should be doing. He kept coming back to one thing, "We can't tell Jay about this."

"And why not soldier? He's our leader and has to be kept informed about the enemy's plan. No one reason we shouldn't tell him about the young filly's plan." Tyranno asked, obviously confused by the reaction of his ally.

"Jaden's not that good an actor," Syrus said as he caused the Dino boy's eyebrows to raise up. Syrus signalled to him with his hands that he had more to say. "If we tell Jay, he's going to act differently than he would if he didn't know. He just not that deceptive when not in a duel, he just doesn't have the ability to mask his true emotions. It's one of the things that I like about him, but it's not something that helps when trying to perform cloak and dagger work. If we tell him, Alexis is sure to notice a change in him and try something else. Even going back to the society and that might cost us our chance to beat the thing controlling everyone."

"Good point, private. When you put your mind to it, you're quite the tactical thinker. Kinda like your brother, except you didn't turn nasty after losing." Tyranno said before noticing that he managed to hurt the other boy. He started to speak again for an apology, but he was stopped by the younger boy.

"I know that you just stuffed your knees into your mouth, but I am aware of my brother's change in behaviour. It reminds me of the way that the whites have been altered by the light creature, but I'm not sure that it's something as supernatural as that. Someone or something got to him when he was suffering from that loosing streak, something that warped his thinking so that only winning matters. Not his old way of having respect for your opponent and having a honourable duel. It just means that someone is going to remind him about his old path, even if it has to be me!" Syrus said, trying to look self-assured.

"That has to be the bravest thing that I have ever heard. Too bad that your shaking arms and legs ruin the effect." Hassleberry said as he grinned, but in a way that showed his respect to the younger duellist. They both knew that Zane was one of the most powerful duellist they had ever seen, even being able to either defeat or tie with Jaden. That was when Zane was in his respectful duellist mindset, now with his win at all cost it was much more frightening than before. There was even the rumours that he duelled using more extreme methods that caused massive amounts of pain in the underground circuit.

"So what do we do about the little lady that's in our barracks? We know what it is that she's after, but we can't tell sarge just yet. Who are we going to report to?" The muscular boy was obviously looking at the events that could occur while they kept the secret of what was happening. They were basically keeping their leader in the dark, and they needed help to prevent him from getting into trouble.

"We know that Jaden was getting advice from Atticus since he knows more about his sister than anyone. He might be able to give us the information that we need to help protect Jaden. He might also be able to give us some ideas about how to get close enough to her so that we can wake her up from Sartorius' control. If she's back to normal, she won't be seducing Jay, right?" Syrus said, trying to make logical sense in his choice of help.

"That does have a ring of truth to it. Get rid of the brainwashing and she's not gonna get after our boy. Do you have any idea how to reach her, without causing her to run back to the whites? Cause I haven't got a clue about what it is that we're gonna do. Ain't got a lot of experience with mind control, so I'm not sure how to break it." Tyranno answered as he looked to the smaller man for any clue that might help them in their new mission of protection.

"I'm still working on that part too, but maybe Atticus could give us a clue about that. Because other than that, I'm not sure how to get to our friend trapped in her own mind. The only way would be to reach the real Alexis inside her white shell, use something to wake up her true self and remove the fake that has taken her place. For that we will need her brother, cause family usually know you best." Syrus said as they made their plans to met the elder Rhodes.

Meanwhile...

Atticus was keeping track of everything he could about his sister using his own secret weapons, a string of secret cameras that allowed him to view most of the events occurring near the red dorm and other high traffic locations. He has seen his sister flirt with Jaden with her clothing, her body and her words. He has seen her sneak through the red dorm so that she could slip into the bed of the man she was after, then claim ignorance of those action. In all act completely different from her normal behaviour of keeping love and lust at bay for the sake of the duel.

'The power of Sartorius must be powerful to do this or else he has found a long buried part of my sister that he rose to the surface. I'm not sure that I want to believe that former is true, but if the later is true it brings up an interesting image. That means that my sister has a sexy side that she's been repressing all of this time, something wild beneath her serious face that she kept in check. It's like the old saying goes, it's always the quiet ones that you have to keep your eyes on.' Atticus thought as he got ready for visitors, since he had also caught the conversation between Jaden's two wing-men.

He had to admit that they had a good reason for not telling Jaden as he was definitely not star acting material. But he had to admit that he wasn't sure what device to use to wake up her old self. The idea of some of the cards that they shared together came up, but that would mean a duel and given the price of loosing to a society member... Well, he would just have to try other options first. If he could come up with some.

At the white dorm...

Bastion had just finished his duel for the day to keep on track for winning the Gen X tournament for the Society of Light, with ability to plan out most moves that his opponent could make he was on a winning streak. Which only caused him to go over the past defeats that he had experienced in his career at this school, only to come to the point only one man was truly a challenge for him. Jaden Yuki, the major figure that was in the way of the society and possible ally for Master Sartorius. The former yellow was trying to come up with a strategy for counting the new cards that he had seemed to gain from 'trip' to space. So he had not been looking were he was going when he bumped into a female white student.

She looked up at him with her grey eyes as she raised a hand for him to pick her up from the ground that she had fallen on. She had a short pageboy hair cut that was a soft shade of brown, with a petite form that looked elfin from where he was standing. She was dressed in the common female white uniform that while thin was not an unhealthy bone thin, with flesh in the right places to accent her female form. She came out looking like a cute beauty that had an otherworldly quality to her, like a figure from a fantasy novel.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was just thinking of my battle plans for the tournament. I was trying to figure out what kind of cards I should keep in my deck and what new cards should be added, if I need them. Sorry, I'm Helena. And you're Bastion Misawa, correct? The duellist that battled against Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton?" She asked with a refined voice that hinted at a high culture background.

"Yes, I am. Did you see those duels?" He asked noticing that she was looking at him with a looked at seemed to show respect. It was something that he had been looking for when he joined the light, and was pleased at finally receiving it.

"Yes, I was quite impressed at the levels of strategy that you showed with those battles. I am not sure how Mr. Princeton beat you in that last duel, I get the feeling that you just surrendered after seeing the light. You could have won, but that would have harmed Master Sartorius' plans. But the planning that you developed to use against Jaden was quite excellent, using his greatest strength as his deadliest weakness. It was only the luck of the draw that he managed to draw Wildheart to counter your well-developed trap." The elfin girl said sounding impressed at the battle tactics that he had shown.

"It was just using my eyes and brains, careful observation and deductive reasoning. Everyone of his Elemental Heroes have a fusion combination in some form, so by taking away the method of combination you take away most of their most dangerous powers. The only problem was that while I had seen most of his cards in previous battles, I had not seen Wildheart before and could not have know his abilities. Still, now that I know I can use that in my calculations." Bastion said proudly as he could feel that he could brag about his development of a way to trap Jaden's deck.

"Which is why he changed it those different heroes, most likely. He figured out that if he could keep you guessing at the powers of his monsters, he might be able to prevent you from finding a new way to trap his cards the same way you did in that duel. Not quite fair, but the only thing that he could do against a duellist of your skills." She nodded her head as she gave him a look of confidence at his skills.

"It's not that unfair, we are all trying to improve our decks to either improve our skills or reflect more of inner selves. It was the reason I created a seventh deck, made of fragments of my six elemental decks. Deck construction is a little hobby of mine, as the careful computations involved is quite stimulating." Said the black haired boy as he explained his way out of making his rival looking bad, as it might make him look bad.

"Well, perhaps you could give me some tips on the design of my deck. I use spellcasters in my deck and I was looking for some more useful spellcasters plus some major card combos. You might be able to tell me which cards I should be looking for and which cards that I should remove from my deck as something that lowers the quality of my playing." She moved her hand to cover the deck box that she kept on her hip and the cards held with in.

"I should be able to enhance the spellcasters in your deck after a careful examination and perhaps a duel between the two of us to see what strategy that you use during battle. That would completely change the kind of cards that you would need depending on the tactics that you use." He told her as he looked more interested in her than he had been before bumping into her.

"Let's make some time for us to meet with each other. I would love to introduce you to a new friend that I have made, she could also use some of your help in deck design. We both want to last longer in the tournament, and a tip from an expert might be able to give us that staying power. Otherwise we will just be tossed out of the game after just a couple of duels." She told him as she gave him the information to send a message to her PDA, so that they could make a meeting for their discussion on decks.

"I will love to met your friend and give the two of you help with your decks. I should be able to come up with something to strength the two of you. If fact, it might be able to give me some idea about how to improve my own deck for combat with the more powerful students and pros on the island. I might even have to thank you for your help." He said with a smile and a laugh as he wrote down her information about her PDA. He was getting the feeling that joining the Society of Light was the right thing for him to do for him to get the respect and admiration that he deserved.

Author's Notes:

I have decided that this will be the last chapter I will be posting before I move at the end of the month. With six chapters in month, that is pretty good. I will try to continue the writting of this fic during the time that I will not have access to the internet, with disconnect and hook up. I have also set up a forum to discuss the all things Naruto, including my fics, my ideas and their future. It is HVulpe's Yugioh GX Forum ( ). It includes some of my incomplete ideas, and a more complete idea. I will also be posting a topic for White Seduction and for anything else people want to talk about.

I have created Helena from pieces that people have given me, a lot of which was given by Princess Lena. But I modified it with my own views of that information to create an unknown character. I am also thinking of the next female character, which I will be constructing during my break. I was thinking of working it out on my own, but I am willing to recieve comments about the next character. It might be easier to post in the forum any development in the character.

To point out the timeline, these chapters have been occuring between the days before the Gen X tournament being introduce and the duel between Jaden & Ra. This should give me plenty of time to develop the seduction between Alexis and Jaden before I decided to release her from her conversion to Sartorius' side. With a cable being hooked up after I move, I should be able to catch most of the episodes that I want to see so that I can better write this fic. Especially since it would be easier to use Cable TV then Cable Internet.

I will be willing to discuss the fic as much as I can, while I can.

Thanks and I hope you have enjoy this fic,

HVulpes


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Seven

Alexis Rhodes went over the possible moves that she could make in advancing her mission to seduce Jaden. Sneaking into his bed didn't seem to have the effect that she was looking for. Instead of making him melt in front of her, it had just caused him to blush and find a way to prevent that from happening again. He did now want to stay close to her, so that he could keep her mind off of the 'nightmares' that she was having. That little condition made sure that her actions weren't a complete loss. She did need a better card in her hand if she was going to win this game.

'I was planning to show up in his shower when we could be alone together, a time where the two of us could look at our nude bodies by 'accident' and let our hormones take their course. The problem with that is his friends tend to go in groups to the showering area, making it harder to get that alone time that I need. Keeping an eye out for a moment when it could occur or finding a way to make it occur are my only option for that plan.' She told herself, as she moved on to the next idea.

'There is also the plan of sending him pictures of myself in more... exciting poses. Poses that would be just for the man that I loved, poses to be shared in private with the two of us. Dressing up in special outfits which would cause most men to lose control their brains and think with other body parts. I'm worried that it could scare him off more than it could excite him, so I need another option.' She turned to her third choice.

'The best thing I can think of to get one of us nude is play a game where the two of us would have to strip to keep playing. A strip duel is obvious, but the duel disk does make it harder to strip as it gets in the way of our clothing. So another game would have to be used instead, something that I can control so that I'm the one making the decisions on who gets naked and when.' She went over the different games that could be played and the best that could be used remove clothing.

'The game that keeps popping up in my head is poker. A more erotic version of the traditional game of luck and skill, playing for clothes rather then money. Poker has a strong element of luck, an element that most people would say couldn't be predicted. As a member of the Society of Light, I know that everything in the world moves according to the dictates of fate. Fate I can see due to the wisdom that my master has given me. If destiny is willing, I should be able to predict the cards that I am going to get in each round. It should even be easier than a duel since there are fewer cards it could be.' It was then that she had a moment of doubt.

'Jaden has proved himself to be a man who could change the lines of destiny, to win against the unbeatable odds. It could be possible for him to beat me in a game of poker,' Alexis shook her head as she looked on the bright side of things. She continued her thoughts, 'Jaden might be a savant in Duel Monsters, but he's an idiot in most non-duel related topics. What are the chances that he could be a master of any game he doesn't know? Perhaps I should test him with a few other card games before I begin with my plan. With a deck of playing cards, there are hundreds of games to play. There has to be one that Jaden can't win.'

Now she just needed a private place where they could play their card games without being detected by anyone else, especially since one of them should be naked before the night was done. A room in the main academy building was a good place for such a game, since most students shouldn't be there at night. This is where the resources of her new friends would come in handy, since they could open doors normally locked for others. Sartorius might not be close to Aster any more and able to use that influence, however as the leader of the dorm that held most of the students on the island he could influence Principal Crowler anytime he wished. She would just have to give her master the plan on the secret channel.

She thought back to her last plan and the mixed results that it had gained. She couldn't sneak into Jaden's bed anytime soon since he was likely sleeping on the couch of the renovated part of the red dorm Chazz had created. Close to her bedroom, yet in a space that didn't allow for close contact.

'You did like having close contact with him when the two of you shared the bed. The warmth of his body and the security of his arms around you. It filled you up with contentment, a feeling that you would love to experience again.' whispered the voice in the back of her head. It had been popping up now and again since she had made that move.

'It was all for the mission. If it had been Crowler I was trying to seduce, I would have done the same thing. The person I am trying to seduce doesn't matter as long as it aids Master Sartorius.' She told the voice which was still getting louder in her head as she tried to finish her purpose in the red dorm.

'You dislike Crowler and you know it, you would do anything to avoid his attention. You did like Jaden a lot before you joined the society, respecting him for his game skills and for his skills in friendship. The fact he's handsome is just an added bonus. Who knows, if you didn't join the society when you did the two of you might be dating now.' said the voice as Alexis tried to block it out. She had a mission to complete and it didn't matter who it was she was seducing. The quiet voice just laughed softly at the thought as if it was a joke that Alexis didn't get.

Alexis got out her PDA and prepared to contact her master on their channel, so that he could get the room that she would need for her next move. She had a game to play and the ante was higher than it had ever been.

In the White Dorm...

Sartorius was receiving a call from his agent in the red dorm, the women that he had sent to seduce one of the shapers of destiny he needed on his side. His computer brought up the video conference call from Alexis and he began to speak, "Dear Alexis, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Sir, I'm going to need to secure a room within the academy during the night in order to advance the mission. The plan I am using will involve me and Jaden playing different games that will end in a few rounds of strip poker. That is why I am looking at the school as it's somewhere private for the two of us. Is that possible, sir? " She asked him, paying him deep respect even while she was out of his direct control.

"I believe that I can arrange access to a room after a conversation with principal Crowler and vice principal Bonaparte. I can also use the two of them plus the society to keep any intruders from reaching that room. I hope that your plans goes well. Is there anything else to report?" The psychic asked his servant as he tried to see where the plan was going.

"It's just turning out Jaden's seduction is as hard as I thought it would be. It might take time to perfect the right method to catch the prey. Has destiny shown you any hints of the success of this mission?" Alexis asked him, likely looking for the blessing of fate.

"With Jaden, it is impossible to see what fate has in store for us. However, it is possible to use what the future has revealed to us to aid our plans. I have taken measures to secure revealing the light to the world even if we do not manage to convince our two hero duellist to take our side." He told her as she suddenly bit her lower lip in reaction.

"So my mission is a complete failure, sir?" She sounded upset, which caused the fortune-teller to paused and then respond.

"Quite the opposite, since as I have said, Jaden is an element that I can not control. He might find a way to stop my newest plan in a way that I can not see due to the blind spot he creates. It makes it all the more important that you can take control of him and his loose cannon nature, otherwise everything that we have been moving towards will be shattered. I need you to keep working on the mission I have given you till I can see that nothing can alter the path the light will take." He finished as she smiled a wicked smile and sent him her good-bye before signing off.

Sartorius was tempted to try and read the future using the tarot cards that he kept to reveal fate. It would be tricky since Jaden was involved and the predictions he had about that boy were not the clearest ahead of time. No, those prophecies would only become clearer after the fact. Something that he didn't need in remaking the world after it had been cleansed by the light.

The only option was to have more then one plan be active at once as he moved forward. The first was the plan revealed to him by the Lovers card that he had drawn, by creating a connection between Jaden and one of those already converted. Especially if that connection was deep like that between lovers, which would link the browned haired boy firmly to Sartorius' society.

The second plan had come about with the planned battled between himself and the prince for the Gen X Tournament. Sartorius thought to himself, 'It was a simple matter to lure the prince into a duel with the rumour of the Destiny Heroes, then to defeat him and placing him into the society with my special powers. I now have access to everything he has, including the control device for the mind control satellite he created. An eye in space that should open the minds of everyone on earth to the glory of the light.'

So two plans were in the motions while he was developing a tool that could be used if one of those plans had failed. He was currently grooming the one friend of Jaden who had been willing to join the society without Sartorius' mystical powers. The psychic focused on that move, 'Bastion, so willing to have his skills noticed. So close to removing me from the island, if only he had kept up with his determination in winning. Fortunately, I found that he didn't want to win as much as he wanted to gain the glory that can be brought out by joining the society.'

'Still, the fact he isn't as under my control as the ones defeated by those holding my power. It was only by convincing him that he could get his glory with us, did I manage to bring him to my side. However with my plan of showing him all that can be gained from serving me... I should be able to bind him deeper to the right side of the conflict. I can then use his skills as a planner to create a force that will challenge Aster and Jaden, either individually or together.' He looked at the files on the computer of the two women he had sent after the boy, knowing they were part of his cause and would serve him well.

'Still, there are things that I have to wonder about. Why has Sheppard started this tournament at this time? Is it fate aidding my plans, or another plot to block my mission to bring the truth to the world? Why is Aster staying in the red dorm? Alexis informed me that my former friend is now in the same dorm as she is, the same dorm as the other chosen duellist. Is it part of a plan for the two of them to work together in stopping me or will this help me in the long run? So many questions, so little time. I guess my next readings will be especially important.' He turned and picked up his tarot cards, deciding it was worth the risk to read them once again. Unwrapping the silk, he pulled the deck out and shuffled his fate. He hoped that the wheel of fortune would continue forward for him.

Elsewhere...

"I have to say that the woman's move was quite bold, even if it was commited under the power of mind control. To sneak into a man's bed while he was sleeping and to become wrapped in his arms is definately a feat to be proud of for a mission of seduction. Too bad Jaden is too thick-headed to noticed. I am curious about why it is you didn't do anything about it, Atticus?" asked the confused destiny duellist.

Aster discovered the news of Alexis' move, finding it quite amusing. Something that could take his mind off of the troubles he would be facing when he battled his old former ally. He was less amused by the hidden cameras that he detected all over the red dorm, which he managed to trace to this secret hub located in a sublevel of the academy. One that currently being manned by the brother of the woman that was hunting his rival.

"Well, first off my sister is going to need proof of her behaviour after she regains her true personality. If she discovers rumours of what she's been doing while under Sartorius' control, she going to deny it until given the proof. This also gives me a chance to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't do anything too extreme, like trying to be physically intimate with Jaden. Fortunately as you said, Jaden tends to be a little thick-headed for anything like that to occur. Plus his morals are quite well defined which prevents him from taking advantage of her unless she was in her right mind." Atticus told the grey haired boy as they looked on screen at the actions of people involved in these events.

"The fact it would also be quite embarassing for her as well has nothing to do with it either, now does it?" Aster mentioned as he saw a goofy smile cross the face of the other boy who was dressed in a laybacked, tropical shirt.

"Hey, it's a brother's duty to show a sibling's mistakes to them so they can improve themselves. It also shows that while being a genius in duelling, Jaden can be a complete idiot in most other matters. I even met with Syrus and Hassleberry today to discuss the fact they know my sister is trying to seduce their idol." the elder Rhodes replied as he answered the question and gave a comment.

"I am guessing you told them to humour her, so you can capture more of these antics on film? Or do you have another plan up your sleeve?" Aster had done his research on the young man who was in front of him. Atticus was a duellist to rival Zane Truesdale before Mr. Rhodes had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. From the stories the pro duellist had found, the man had been brainwashed himself and turned into a deadly duellist before being freed by Jaden. So it would not be surprising that he might have more intriguing plot.

"I do want to keep filming my sister acting completely against her normal personality, for her own good of course," The blue said with a goofy grinned. He then turned serious as he continued, "I am, however, also trying to seek out the boundaries of the control Sartorius has on her. I have been where she has been and it is not an easy thing to be unable to control your own body, especially your mind. With me, it revealed a darkness inside myself I am still afraid could take over."

"I can see pieces of my sister in this white version of her, yet much about her has been twisted and warped by Sartorius so she believes the truth is whatever he says. It is my hope by forcing her to do this, to seduce her friend, he creates rips in the veil he has placed over her. Leaving her open for the time Jaden duels her to bring her back to normal." It peaked Aster's interest that Atticus would think that a duel would free Alexis the way it had freed the elder Rhodes.

"Why a duel? Don't you think it's a rather simplistic way of thinking? There obviously has to be better ways to do this?" Aster asked, curious about the reasons Atticus had for his theory.

"Besides the fact we're all duellist and everything we do seems to be linked with the game? I have some other reasons for this opinion. I was freed from mind control in a duel between me and Jaden, even if I didn't have most of my memories at that time. It took a different duel between my sister and another servant of my former employer to restore those. Sartorius' power seems to work through duels as well." Atticus pointed out as he started to use his fingers to count out his points.

"One, you duel Jaden and he loses the ability to see his cards when you win. I think in that duel Sartorius was trying to use you to take control of Jaden, but something protected him from your old friend's power. Perhaps some help from those new heroes he has. Two, Chazz changes white. My thinking is that he ran into Sartorius and duel the psychic psycho, then lost and falling under the power of the fortune teller. Three, the Obelisk Blues and my sister duels Chazz, then they becoming 'willing' members of the society. A sign Sartorius' power can be used by his servants. Those all show me that duelling is a leading method for converting people to the society" Atiicus had four of his five fingers out as he spoke, revealing each one with one of his number points.

Aster had to admit it did make some sense. Especially the first one as his former manager had wanted to see his deck before that duel with Jaden. He thought to himself, 'Did he do something to my deck, something to allow his power to use me as a channel. It didn't work on Jaden though. Could that be an advantage I could against him?'

Outloud Aster said, "So you think if a duel could cause this, a duel could cure this as well. Well, it's not as crazy as I thought. I am guessing there's something more which has to be done before the duel so that it can succeed?"

"Yes, I think the true person has to be forced out of the shell before they can destory that shell. Something to remind them of who they were, and this is where I am still trying to come up with a plan to dive down and get to that little girl I know. Do you have any ideas, Aster?" The brunette looked at the grey boy and had a look of hope on his face which was begging for help. Aster had to think hard before he spoke up.

Elsewhere...

Jaden was taking another look over the cards he used regularly and tried to decide what kind of strategies he would be using with these cards. He had the Elemental Heroes cards he had started off with in his first year, then there were the new Neo Spacians he had gained after being defeated by Aster. Both sets had strong cards which worked best together, much like his friends and himself. Until the light broke them apart.

'I just wished these cards could give my friends back to me, but just using these cards alone won't do it. I have to use something which will get to the real version of themselves, something they can't avoid by being part of the society. For that I am going to need a little more help from someone who knows more about this then me. It makes me wish Professor Banner was here.' Jaden thought back to the former red dorm head and Shadow Rider.

The man had been there for him when he needed him, but at the same time had been working for the other side during the threat of the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts. He had turned out been trying to help Jaden to face those three powerful cards, even if it had been cruel the way that the Professor had told the red student that all of Jaden's wins had been staged.

'What really would have been of help was the fact Banner was a clever man with knowledge of the occult. He might have had experience with fortune tellers like Sartorius and their ability to predict the future. Plus he had to be involved with the brainwashing of Atticus, turning him into Nightshroud. He might know the weaknesses of mind control more than I do.' Jaden thought as he remembered the expertise of the man that had taught him much. It was kinda hard to talk to a dead guy, since Banner couldn't survive when his real body had finally gave out.

'That just means I'm going to have to use my brain harder than I have ever used it before. It means finding out what it is I can use to help my friends from the troubles they have gotten into.' Jaden then did something rare, getting a paper and pencil to start working on plans which crossed his mind. Or more exactly, the deep gut instincts he had developed through his duels to take him to the top.

The obvious thing to come into his head was the idea that it could all be solved with a duel. In his own words, 'Duelling got them into this, so duelling has to get them out of this. So what I have to do to get my friends back is pretty obvious, the real question is how the heck do I do it? '

'I have to use duelling as a means to break the white hold, but the ante is higher since I might just make it worse if I don't play my cards right. I could drive them deeper under the hold of Sartorius, rather then doing the opposite. There's also the fact Sartorius seems to have a basic idea of what I am going to do, and creates a powerful plan to counter it. Like how he duelled the prince with that zero turn kill.' Jaden thought back to the duel and still had to admit it was one cool move.

'Sartorius found a way to use his cards during the first turn, the turn of his opponent who was going to manipulate the duel to create a one turn kill. He expected the moves of his rival and build a deck that could completely neutralize those cards or turn them against the prince. If I am going to fight him, I'm going to need to have total faith in my cards and my ability to draw.' Jaden realized it might be possible to win if he had the right cards.

'Not just my Hero and Spacian cards, but cards linked with my true friends. Linked to who they were before they joined Sartorius' side and lost themselves to him. Cards that are Chazz, Alexis and Bastion. So that's the how, but it brings up the question of which cards should be used? This means that I'm going to have to think more about this, trying to peice together which cards will bring out of my friends.' Jaden looked at the random words that he had written on the paper and knew this next step would be the hardest part.

It was then Jaden started to get a beep noise on his PDA, which brought him back to reality as he headed to answer it. He looked up the message that had been sent to him by the person on the other end, who turned out to be Alexis.

"Hey, Jay. I been thinking about how good you're at duelling and was wondering if those talents extended to any other games. So I'm challenging you to a series of games tonight, to see if you have what it takes to be the next king of games. Meet me tonight at this location in the school so we can test our skills. Come alone since I don't want to show others my skills just yet. Bye, Alexis." The message said to him as he watched it over a few times.

'A couple of games late at night does sound nice, but it could be a trap to get me to join the society. On the other hand, it could give me the chance to get to know Alexis better so I can pick out the perfect cards to use in a duel against her.' Jaden was torn in the middle with these two options, so it came down to a simple tiebreaker that would make up his mind.

'Playing any games against a skilled opponent like Alexis would have to be tons of fun. I'm just going to have to show up there tonight and play against her. It might also help, since I get some of my best ideas duelling. Or when I'm eating or sleeping.' Jaden started to record a message for the young lady which said that he would be showing up for the meeting. He just hoped it would prove not to be the trap he dreaded.

'I can only do my best and get my game on! Then I might be able to get a little bit of hope that my gut can come up with something I can do other than wait for the perfect plan to just fall on top of me.' Jaden could only shake his head as he recorded the room number of the place the games would take place.

Author's Notes:

I have decided to stop posting my fics to the Addventures for a while till I can improve my writting style, since the mods there says that it needs a little bit of polishing. I have decided to see what my rewrites to a couple of my post already there are like before I continue since it might be possible that I will need a proof-reader to keep it up to the quality of that site. But I decided that it would not do to have my fans miss their favourite works while I try to improve my writting style, so I post these more raw chapters until I can replace them with more finished versions. So it is possible that this chapter and others like it will be replace so keep that in mind.

I have been getting behind in my writting due to personal issues, heat in my area and distraction due to Oblivion. I hope to have a new half chapter of Sakura 10 finished within this week and perhaps something else. I might also have something ready for Wild Avatar unless there is a problem in the near future. I am also trying to figure out how the gameplay between Alexis and Jaden will occur. I can see her challenging him to games and getting more competitive while he keeps on winning. But what kind of card games should they play? I was thinking of a normal deck of playing cards but I now few games with that kind of deck other then Go Fish, Poker, Blackjack and Solitaire. Let's hope that I can work through the block I already have.

Thanks for all of the help that you, the readers, have done to help this fic continue to thrive. Including all of the comments and the suggestions that you have been making to me. I read everyone and listen to them, even if I don't use them. I also try to answer the comments that you leave. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and continue reading.

HV


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Eight

Alexis stood in the middle of a class room, at the front where the teacher's desk could be found. She had two chairs set up on either side of that desk as she pulled out a collection of duel monster playing cards. Each suit of hearts, clubs, spades and diamonds had a certain monster theme, like Dark Magician for Clubs, Red Eyes Black Dragon for Spades, Blue Eyes White Dragon for Diamonds and Harpy's Lady for the hearts. Certainly the kind of deck that a lover of Pegasus' game would love these kind of cards.

She had a collection of games that she could play, all which would end with the game of poker that she was preparing for. She would also make sure that she could be the dealer, since that way the power of her master could be used to predict the next move.

'If Jaden was the one who dealed the deck, it's likely that his power to deny destiny would come into effect and make sure that I would not be able to follow the stream of fate.' Alexis had skill in many games, since her keen intellect allowed her to make strategies rather easy.

Jaden didn't seem like the type to have a keen intellect, but his gut instinct seemed to make up for that by allowing him to enhance his nature brain power and make amazing moves.

'Which makes him a perfect idiot savant. However, that kind of genius is usually focus on one area of expertise. Which means that if he was good at duel monsters, which means he might not be as well skilled in other games.' Alexis thought as she straightened out her outfit.

She had made sure that she was dressed as well as she could be while making sure that she had the right amount of clothing for the strip poker game. She had on a tight small jacket that was tight against her body, coloured by the blue of Obelisk as part of her disguise.

The top of the jacket was open to reveal a low neckline, high waistline t-shirt that was also blue as the Tormenter. The neckline also did a job revealing the swelling tops of her breasts so that one could get a hint of what it was that she was hiding beneath her clothes. Under that was a pale blue lace half-cup bra, that bearly contained her own nipples.

A short skirt was high on her thigh so that a lot of her leg was shown off for the boy she was meeting with tonight. A thick blue belt tilted to the side, showing off her hips and flat abs. Underneath she was wearing her match pale blue lace panties that had the cute little bow at the front.

Finishing the effect off where her blue high heeled boots and the short blue fingerless gloves that she wore on her arms. The heels were high enough to give her more high as well as cause her ass to wiggle when she walked in a way that would drive most teen boys wild with lust.

She has also applied make up to herself, trying for a mixture of subtle yet attention grabbing. Her nails were a soft shade of pinkish peach, with each nail being shaped to a defined oval. Her lips had the same pinkish peach with just a shade more pink in it to make it look a little more striking.

The blush was made up of equal parts tan and pink to make her look like she was blushing while looking health. She used near skin tone eyeshadow, but did darken the lashes of her eyes with it's own make up. She hoped that it would bring out the light brown of her eyes.

She had defined her eyebrows by careful plucking of any stray hairs in the arch formation she was making. She had washed her hair in a special shampoo to make it more lively with sheen and bounce. Then she had brushed it into shape, with a little added bonus of a few braids in the back and on the sides of her face.

She had never gone to those kind of extreme in her physical appearance, but she had been more interested in the game then in the romance department. Something that was completely different from her former roommates and friends in the blue dorm. Jasmine and Mindy had spent more time looking at dating opponents then training to fight them.

'Ironic, given the mission that I have now.' It was then that she heard the door open to the class room and the voice of Jaden calling out her name. She answered him with her own call, "I'm over here by the teacher's desk. I have a deck of cards all set up for the games that we're going to play."

The boy in red soon walked his way down the stairs to see her standing next to the desk. She noticed him looking her over, yet there was no sign of lust in his eyes. What she saw instead was a look of confusion, before he moved back to a friendly look on his face.

'Hey Lexis, what kind of game do you want to play first?" He moved to take a seat on the chair on the side closest to the student rows.

"I have a few card games that I want to try out. You have to promise me that I can be the dealer. I bring the deck, so I get to be the dealer." She said, smiling brightly as she hid her true purpose. She continued with, "let's have a little War!"

Minutes later...

Alexis was getting a little bit frustrated at the ability of Jaden to pull off the win in the couple of games of war they had been playing. The purpose was to get the most cards as one can. One would show a card with the player holding the high card winning.

However, there was an aspect of the game that would allow one to predict the cards that the other person would play. One just had to remember which cards were played and which way the other player placed them in their deck. It was hard, but logic could allow one to win at the game with enough work.

She had noticed that Jaden tended to randomly collect the cards. Sometimes the high card was on top, sometimes the low card was. The fact was the way he placed them into the bottom of his half of the deck just happened to be in the right position to beat her own cards. Which was amazing in it's self since she should have the more powerful cards when she had the fewest cards.

He also seemed to have the knack of drawing the right card to defeat the war that occurred when they pulled out the same kind of face card. Even pulling out the aces as the highest card as they had agreed to with this variant of the rules.

She was holding her lip with her teeth, looking like she was bitting it without actually bruising the skin. She had selected War as an opening as she had expected to be able to win the first round, then they would play a second round with Jaden winning, before moving on to the final game of poker.

Now everything had changed and she needed to use the plan be that she had set up in case she had managed to loose the first round. Another game with an ability to predict the results of the game. It would be harder as this aspect of winning worked better when there were a number of people, allowing for an easier knowledge of which cards were left in the deck. That was what the power of Sartorius was for.

"Looks like you win again, Jay. I was wondering if you would like to play a completely different type of game. Ever hear about a game called blackjack." she asked, blinking a little quicker as she did so.

"I think so, it's that game they play in casinos. But I have to admit that I don't know how to play that game." Jaden said as he looked at her in a jolly, but confused way.

"I deal you and myself cards, two first then more if you want to be hit. Your goal is to make the cards add up to twenty one. The face cards are worth ten points and the ace can be one or eleven, depending on whether it would bust you or not. When you don't want anymore cards, you say stand. You can double down which means you take one more card and then stand. Split to divide the two cards you have into two hands if they have the same face value. Those are the basic rules to help you get started." She told him, hoping that he would take the bait. With fate dealing the cards and her ability to estimate the face values of the cards over time, she should be able to win. With that knowledge, she continued to smile at her prey.

"Well, I might not know much about this game but I think that I can give you a run for your money." Jaden said as he smiled and waited for the cards to be dealt by the women before him.

Forty-five minutes later...

Alexis couldn't believe Jaden could be so lucky, having won most of the rounds of blackjack they had been playing. He always seemed to have at least a one point lead over her even as she keep careful count of the cards that she had been dealing. She had even gone as far as to keep track of the shuffle since she didn't shuffle the cards well after each round. It was a way that she could keep track of the high cards as she played. Still, he was beating her!

'I should have been able to win most of the rounds since I know what cards are going to come up, but he keeps on winning. I'm surprised at how many natural twenty-ones that he keeps on getting from the cards.' Alexis was working hard at keeping the mask of romantic interest on while she was becoming more frustrated at the inability to defeat the red student.

She dealt another hand of blackjack as she dealt herself a nineteen, a high number that was hard to be. The nine of spades and the ten of diamonds, by her cound it should be impossibe for Jaden to beat it. She was pinning all of her hopes on this last hand as she figured that she couldn't lose.

"This is twenty one, right Lex?" Jaden asked as he filpped over a ace of spades and the jack of spades. A literal black jack, one of the rarest card combinations within the game. At times it was worth ten to ones odds in some gamboling circles. It defided the laws of chance that he could get this kind of win.

Alexis took a deep breath as she answered him as nicely as she could with her rising wraith at losing once again. She spoke, "It is, so that means that you win again. It certainly shows that you have skills with most games, not just duel monsters. Still, I want to try one more game that will really show your skills with games."

"We play a few rounds of poker, well known for it's combination of chance and skill. Becoming a master of that will definately show that you can master any game." Alexis said as she looked for any reaction on Jaden's face. He seemed to remain that kinda doopy look on his mug that was cute if it wasn't kicking her ass so hard.

"Well if you want to, But I might want to make it the last game of the night so the two of us aren't missed by the teachers. I don't know if I can handle any more detentions from Crowler or Bonaparte." Jaden said as he passed his cards to Alexis for shuffling.

"Okay, but let's make this interesting. We make this a game that we wager in. Since we don't have any money with us now, we'll just have to wager our clothes." Alexis said, watching as the young man's jaw dropped as he heard what it was that she was saying.

"I don't think that I heard you right. You said that you want to wager our clothes for the next game that we play. Isn't that a little extreme? " Jaden asked, as he looked surprised at the out come.

"Poker is a game of risk, if you don't risk anything then you don't get the full poker experience. Besides it's late, so who is going to see one of us get naked? Or is it because you're afraid of me seeing you naked when you loose?" Alexis challenged as she hoped that he could take the bait.

"I never back down from a game, so I guess that it's time to get my game on." Jaden gulped a little before he said the last two words as if he was nervious about something.

"Let's deal! " She said as she passed out the five cards they would need to play the game. She had decided on a straight game of draw poker as something simple and easy.

"Just remember, Jaden, if you need help your PDA should have the rules for this game within it. Including the ranking of the hands, from most valuable to weakest." She told him as they looked at their cards.

Elsewhere, in a hidden location...

Atticus has just gotten a call from Aster from the link of their PDA, a gift from the school so that students could comminicate and make duels on their own time.

"So Atticus, what the news around the school? I see that Jaden and Alexis aren't in the new red dorm so I figure that your sister is up to something. Then I remembered that you are keeping an eagle eye on her, so I called you up." Aster asked the future popstar.

"For a while it looked like she was trying to beat Jaden with different card games, card games that she could use her mind to predict the results before he could play them. But Jay seems to have a knack for driving sis insane with his ability to win against the odds." Atticus mentioned before continuing with the lastest move.

"Now, it seems that she's playing her real game. A few rounds of strip poker for her and old Jay. Of course the most surprising thing is that our friend agreed to it, but then he has alway been one to not back down from a challenge." The brown haired boy had to stop as he continued to hear the belly laugh from the boy in grey.

"So let me get this straight, Jaden is betting the shirt off his back in a game of poker. Does he know that the game is likely to end with one of them ending up naked? Cause I'm not sure that Jaden is ready for that." Aster's mouth a twitching as he tried to stop himself from bursting out at the idea of the Elemental Hero duellist stripping down before Alexis. When the Destiny duellist thought about the reverse, he couldn't help by fall backwards on his bed with the idea.

"I think that he knows that one of them might get nude after their game, but I don't think that he believes it will happen. He might try to find a way out of this without nudity. However, with the way my sister is acting that might not be an option for a couple of reasons." was the replied from the elder Rhodes.

"What reasons are those?" Asked the other young man, becoming curious at the words of the elder boy.

"First, it's sis mission to seduce Jaden. So showing off flashes of her body before she wins or even showing off her nude body to Jaden if she loses would certainly help that mission. Hoping that images of her body dances within his sexual fantasies." Atticus pointed out as they both knew the real reason that Alexis was sent to the red dorm.

"However, it seems that Sartorius' brainwashing hasn't removed all of the personality traits of my sister. Including one of the major faults of my sister, her hatred if losing too many games. I mean that she can take a lost now and again, but repeated beatings over a short period of time or losing of game with huge stakes drives her batty. The only exception I saw was when she lost to Chazz and become whitewashed." The boy in the Obelisk Blue uniform said with a smile.

"You said that Jaden was kicking her butt with the first two set of games, right? So I'm guessing that she's getting to the end of her rope. I have to admit that I know the feeling, since Jaden and I have battle against each other I am constantly trying to figure out a way to beat him. So how do you think, Lexis is going to take it?" Aster asked as he wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"Even if she had planned to lose in the first place, her competive nature is now up and she's going to do what she can to win. I don't think that she wants another major lost against Jaden. If she wins, she's likely to mellow out a bit and continue with her plans. If she loses, she's going to keep with the letter of the bet. She's going to run across the campus naked till she hits the red dorm. So I would recommend staying in your room for as long as you can, cause if she finds out that you saw her naked when she gets her mind back... It's not going to be pretty." was that answer as Attiucs finished up his accessment.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I guess that you're recording it to give it to her later? No, don't answer that. I'll call you tomorrow for the reactions of our two poker players to the endgame. Seeya." The grey haired boy's image faded out of the PDA as the other young man turned to the image on the screen which showed his sister and their friend.

In the White Dorm...

Chazz was not liking this at all, not liking this one bit.

'I can't believe that Master Sartorius has sent out Alexis to seduce that loser Jaden. I don't see what he needs that dork when he has Alexis and me at his side. What's worse is my Alexis senses are tingling, I just know that she's getting herself into trouble.' Chazz thought to himself as he looked out to the night sky from his window.

'I had thought when I had shown Alexis the light during our duel that she would be at my side forever. Now she's out on a mission to get close... to Jaden of all people. He doesn't deserve her, not after all of the work that I went throw to win her.' The black haired boy in white began to think that Sartorius might not be as right as he had thought before.

'Maybe Sartorius made a mistake when he sent Alexis to the red dorm. Maybe he made a slip in judgement or misread of card during one of his readings.' called out a quiet voice in his head, one below a whisper.

'No, of course he's right! Anyone who questions him is a fool, and I'm no fool. So I shouldn't be questioning him. After all he's been right about everything else. If it hadn't been for him, Alexis and me wouldn't have gotten as close as we did. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be on the winning streak that I'm on. Beatining all of the weaklings in the Gen X tournment. Jaden hasn't even won one medal from the tally board.' called out a louder, more dominate voice in his head. It forcefully tried to drown out the voice of doubt in his head.

Still, the smaller voice remained. It kept on whispering about how Alexis hadn't want to join the society until she lost to him and the power of Sartorius.The only thing that was keeping her on their side was their master.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up! Alexis joint because she wanted to, because she saw the light. Just like everyone else who's jointed the Society of Light. They have seen the way that Master Sartorius has made everything better, has made all of us better through his knowledge of destiny. Everything has happened because destiny wants it to happen, I just can't see it because I am not as enlightened as Sartorius.' His mind screamed out as the tiny voice started to fade completely from his mind and leave it in new state.

'I just need to get some air, to allow the moonlight to guide me closer to what fate has in store for me. Besides, I can help the master by keeping any of the dork's so called friends from popping up on Alexis. We don't need her failing in her mission if it is truely important for the plans the master has made.' Chazz thought as he got up and put on his white trenchcoat and headed out of the white dorm.

Soon he was beneath the bright moon and looking for the path from the dorm to the school. He knew he would have to keep out of sight, hidden in the darkness in an act of irony. If Alexis' prey was to catch him in the area, he might figure out the female duellist was still on the white side rather then his side.

'Still this is Jaden we're speaking about, he's more likely to think I'm trying to get a duel rather then watching out for the two of them. So it's not him that I have to worry about, but those other losers that he hangs with are more likley to be mistrustful of Lexi. If I appear near her without looking like I was trying to insult her for being a trator to the cause, they might learn that she's still on our side.' Chazz knew that he would have to use all of his guile to make it through this walk.

So that was why he was keeping to the underbrush, even while he wore his bright white outfit. He hoped that the leaves in the nearby vegatation would keep him from being seen, even with his colour theme.

Soon he was waiting in the bushes around the entrance of the school closest to the main path, the one that lead to all of the dorm rooms including the white and red dorms. He waited to see the results of the battle that Alexis was conducting with in the main building, hoping that she was getting closer to finishing her mission. Closer to coming back to him and the white dorm.

Author's Notes:

Well, this has not flowed as easy as some of the other fics that I have been writting in the last little while. Yet I have produced the next chapter of the fic for publication. The next chapter should have the first case of nudity in the series to gain the lemon tag which has been promised from the start. I have also used some of the interesting idea that Alexis has a natural nack, especially after being whitewashed, of figuring out the probablity of winning a game. Which means that she could become a pain in the neck for casino bosses when she turns eighteen. It's just ironic that Jaden has a natural ability to counter those legal but complex ability to control the game.

Also been having a new Yu-gi-oh idea of having Yugi end up in the world of Pokegirls and gaining his own personal harem. Of course a side effect of that idea is the thought about Jaden going to the pokegirl world and gaining his own harem of pokegirls. An interesting idea, but not one that I have gotten time to flesh out yet unlike the Yu-gi-oh idea. There is the question of who would be in Jaden's harem (perhaps creating duplicates from the pokegirl world who just happen to look like GX characters like an Alexis Pokegirl called Asuka?) and what kind of Pokegirl they would be? Also would also GX characters of GX (Bastion, Syrus, Chazz) get their own harems?

I had an idea for the thrid season of GX where a certain troublesome card was to merge with Alexis to get to Jaden, like it has with other main characters of that season. It might be interesting to see Alexis in a villianess role more then just the one she had as a Society of Light Adviser. Something closer to a main villianess, especially of she gets a sexy outfit out of the deal.

I am not sure that the next update of this fic is coming too soon as I have a couple of chapters of Phantom Blood ready and one chapter of Sakura 10 up as well. I am trying to keep a minimum of six chapter fragments in my records so that I can have an update of half a chapter/full chapter once a week for my site. Occationally I have odd things like lemons and story previews that I put up for reading out side of my main stories, although there have been cases where I have posted entire chapter/half chapters more then once a week.

Hopefully, I will get some inspiration to write more of this fic in the coming weeks. Especially if I get some comments about this chapter. I will seek to improve my schedules, but there are still real world events that will occur. Like my birthday next week as well as doctor appointments. I just have to find time to get writting.

Thanks and I hope that you have enjoyed my fic,

HVulpes


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Nine

Alexis shuffled the cards carefully, hoping that she could get the pieces of cardboard to cme up in her favour. She could not allow Jaden to beat her once again at a game. Even if it would work to her advantage to have him drooling over her nude form, her pride as a duellist demanded that she best him in any game that she played. She would just have to be careful to just loose enough to make her plans work and then crush him with the final hand.

'I'll just have to flash him some breast and show off my panties, then I beat him into the stone age. He can't beat me with fate on my side, or with my nature gaming skills.' She thought in her mind as she finished up with her cutting of the cards.

In the back of her mind a whisper came calling again, 'Have to win, have to see Jay naked! Have to win, have to see Jay naked! ' It said it over and over again as she dealt out the five cards she and Jaden needed to play. Once she had her five cards out she saw that she had three of a kind. The nines of hearts, spades and diamonds. A good hand, yet not the best hand.

"Okay, we have our cards so now we open with some betting. Since you are the only other player here, you get to open with your bet. What do you want to open up with? Pick a piece of clothing that you want to bet." She told him as she watched him look over his cards. He looked deep in thought, not a normal state for the gut instinct player. Which might mean she had an edge.

"I think that I'll open up with a shoe. So that mean that I take off the shoe and place it on the table right?" asked Jaden as he took off one of his boots and placed it on the desk that they were sitting at.

"Right, so it's my bet now and I'll match your bet with one of my boots. Then we have to decide if we want to get rid of any cards and get dealt the same number of cards back so we still each have five cards. It can be any number of cards except for five, you can't replace your entire hand with one go. Before anyone can be dealt a new card, a burn card must be taken so that it makes it harder to cheat." she told him some of the rules, what she didn't tell him was that he didn't need to keep betting as they continued along.

"I'll take two cards." said Jaden as he tossed two down from his hand in a pile in front of him. He was looking at his PDA as he seemed to be looking up something. She was getting a little nervious that he was planing something, then she remember that it was Jaden she was thinking of. She dealt the burn card and gave him the next two cards.

"I'll take two cards as well." She said as she placed the two cards in front of her and picked up a couple of cards from the top. It turned out to be a four and a five, not good or bad for her with her three of a kind. Still she would have loved to get another nine that would give her a four of a kind. One of the highest ranking hands in the game next to a straight or royal flush.

"I'll bet another boot in the pot. That right, Alexis?" said Jaden as he pulled off his other boot and placed it on the desk.

"I'll place my boot on the table, but I'm going to call. That means we have to show each other our cards and see who has the higher hand." she told him as she moved to show her cards. He followed his lead. She showed her three of a kind with the five of spades and four of clubs. His hand was made up of a five a hearts, a four of diamonds, a three of clubs, a two of spades and a ace of spades. A low straight, but it more then beat her three of a kind even if it was made up of nines.

"My PDA says my hand is a straight and it beats your three of a kind, right? Or that's what the ranking guide of poker hands says in my poker file." he spaid as he looked at the two hands opposing each other. She just keep a smile on her face as she held back the fire at losing again against Jaden.

"Well, it looks like you got lucky on your first round of poker. Still that's not going to save you from your defeat at my hands." She said as she placed the cards together and resuffled the cards. She mentally called upon the powers of her Master Sartorius, hoping that fate would change things and place the cards in her favour. Five new cards were dealt and she looked at the new hand that she had, smiling as she looked at it now.

In her hands was a flush, made up of heart cards. A two, four, six, eight and queen of hearts giving her a queen-high flush. A powerful hand that would be hard to beat. Only a full house, four of a kind or one of the kinds of straight flushes could beat her hand. Deciding to be a little risky she focused on her next bet.

"I'll bet one of my socks to start off with and end my turn there." Jaden moved back into the mind set of duelling even in this different game of cards. A old white sock came off of his foot showing bare skin. Alexis knew he was still playing it safe, with something that could no show off most of the body that they could see. She had already made up her mind to turn that kind of betting around.

"I'll bet my sock and raise you my jacket. Also I'm satified with my hand for this round, so I won't be taking any other cards." She told him as she stripped off her jacket, opening it to reveal a tiny button up shirt that barely covered her torso. The first couple buttons of the shirt being undone showing off her upper breasts. Jaden's eyes seemed to twitch for a moment as the left side of his mouth jerked up a few times before he seemed to recover. Still he seemed to be nervious at the kind of betting that he was doing.

"I'll take three cards and place my jacket in the pot. However, I'm going to have to call your bet." He said as he took his cards and placed his old ones in a pile in front of him. The next thing he did was take off his jacket and threw it on the table. He then place his hand in front of him. It showed a five of clubs and spades, a jack of dimaonds and spades and one kind of clubs. Two pair which was the second lowest hand in the game. This time her smile was one of genuine joy at beating her opponent.

The piles of clothes started to pile up beside them. Jaden had two pairs of shoes next to him. She had had two mismatching sock and two jackets. Basically they were tied with four piece of clothing each. She also didn't mention that she had an extra bonus on her side with her bra. Other pieces of clothing that she wore had a counterpart on Jaden's body, except her bra. She hoped that this would be a trumph card for her own win. She shuffled that card again and began to deal out the cards once again.

Across the desk at that moment...

Jaden was still getting over the idea that he was playing strip poker with Alexis in the middle of this class room. He knew that over two round of the game, they were basically tied. That still didn't make him feel any easier at the idea of a chance that either he or Alexis would see the other naked. He also had the feeling that he was missing something, something very important that he should have noticed at the beginning of this game.

Still getting a good look at the top of Alexis' curves was a little hard to handle when in the middle of this kind of game. It took him thinking of Miss Dorothy naked to hold back his hormones, 'Not that Miss Dorothy's not a nice lady, she just not that sexy to me. It should hold me for now and if I see more of her I always have other things that I can thinking about to keep my underdog down,' he thought to himself as he looked at the next hand that he had been dealt.

It was another two pair with a pair of tens and a pair of fours, with a single king of diamonds being the odd man out. Right away he looked at his PDA and the page of the ranking of hands in poker. He looked it over and noticed that the best chance that he could have would be for him to loose the king and try to get a ten or four in his next deal. Still before he would have to do that, he would have to make a bet and hope Alexis would not try something more daring.

"I'll open up the betting with another attempt with my shoe and I'll end it there for now." he told her as he pushed forward his own shoe. He waited for her own counter off her.

"I'll match your shoe with your sock, Jay. Then I'll add a little spice to my moves by betting my shirt. Ready, Jay?" she asked as she took off her shirt as her breasts shook a little as she did so. As she did that two things ran through the mind of the red student.

'I forgot that she wears a bra and I don't. She had one more piece of clothing than me and it's too late now to make up some kind of deal over this.' was one of his thoughts. Yet it was not the most powerful thought which ran through his head at that moment. No, it was his own hormones coming back to haunt him. Alexis in just a bra with her juicy love pillows being displayed was getting to him again.

'I have to think unsexy thoughts... like Dr. Crowler in bra and panties. Yikes, that is not an image I want to think too deeply about but it seems to be working for now. Still, I have to match her bet if I want to continue, so it looks like I'm getting bare chested.' Jaden thought as he took control of himself and kept in the game.

"I'll take one card and then match you with one shirt and raise you one shoe." He said as he waited for the card from the dealer. While he did it, he started to take off his shirt and placed it with one of Alexis' boots into the pile. He noticed Alexis staring at him for some reason, with her eyes moving up and down his torso. He wondered what it was she was doing.

'Is she trying to psyche me out with a staredown? I wish I could do it back at her, but with a body like hers it's just not that easy. It looks like I managed to get the card I wanted, as I got the third ten in my set. I have a full house, which is a very high hand.' He thought as he used his skills to hide the fact he had a good hand.

"Okay, Jay. I'll I give you my sock but I'm going to have to call you out. What kind of hand do you have and can it be my flush?" She asked as she pulled out a collection of heart cards; King, Queen, Jack, Two and an Ace. It was a powerful hand which would have won many a game, yet it was just under the full house he had in his hands.

He smiled and placed the cards down before he spoke, "Looks like I have you beat, Lexis. I have a full house with tens high. So I guess I take the pot," He then picked up the two shirts, two socks and two shoes. He now had eight pieces of removed clothing. She still had the two jackets left on her side as well as the clothing she was still wearing. One sock, a skirt, likely panties and a bra. Jaden still had one sock on with his pants and underwear. So the total overall was Alexis with six and himself with eleven.

Still, Jaden was getting a little nervious as the ending of this game would be when one of them was naked. Which in his mind meant one thing, 'Alexis is going to end up naked when this game is over, since I'm not going to loose. Yet how am I going to handle seeing my first girl naked? What happens if she remembers this when she gets her mind back from Sartorius, and how far can I run from her trying to kill me? I just no I can't back out of this game and neither can she, sometimes it sucks being a true duellist.'

Across the desk...

Alexis was getting further annoyed with Jaden and his ability to bring a win out of nowhere. Her mind reasoned it out, 'The card he discarded must have been replaced by one of those tens or fours turning a three of a kind or two pairs into a full house. He moved from a low hand to one of the higher rankings in the game. Now he's in the lead with the most clothing, both dressed and undressed.'

'Still, we got to see more of his hot bod. He has a minorly defined six pack for his abs and his pecs are looking good. Still, mama wants a look at her baby's birthday suit as well as a look at his manly nature. Take it all off, sexy.' came the voice in the back of her head, getting louder for some reason. Then came the sound of licking of lips as if it was hungry for something, something her concious mind was telling her was not food.

'I'll play it safe for this hand, ' she thought to herself as she shuffled the cards anddealt out the hands. She looked at the cards she held, all of them hearts. From five to nine, the cards arose to form the second highest hand that could be gained from the game. Plus it had occured with the first dealing with the cards, a clear sign of the hand of fate being personally involved with her. Something she felt would make her next hand on of the best she could have.

"I'll start this game with a big bang and send in my two jackets. What do you want to wager, Jay?" she asked as she wonder what he was planning.

"I'll match those with my two shirts and raise you my sock," He passed the two pieces of loose clothing over and used the sock he was wearing to place as ante. He continued, "I'll take three cards for now and make it a turn."

'It sounds like his dealing skills left him with this round, let's just hope destiny can keep him from getting lucky again before I crush him,' she decided to continue with the betting while she was on a roll. She continued, "I'll pay my sock and raise you my skirt. Still no cards for me."

Jaden looked at her remove the skirt to reveal her panties matched her bra, he seemed to be twitching a little bit as he did so. She wonder if she was getting to him in the way she wanted, as this was part of her plan. Still, she was going to be the one walking away with clothing in this game.

He nodded and said, "I'll put in my pants...and raise you my shirt. Plus I'll take three cards again." With that he removed his pants and sock in the pile along with his own shirt. Then he received three cards for his troubles.

Alexis couldn't believe Jaden was still having such bad luck he felt he had to throw out nearly his entire hand. she could sense blood ijn the water and decided to move in for the kill. Still she had to risk everything, but she would gain more. She knew she would have to get nude to win, which might be to her benefit as it would force Jaden to look at her as a woman. In the back of her head, she could hear a strange cheering.

"I'll match your shirt with my bra and raise you my panties. And that is as you say, is all I got." She said with a hunter's smile as she baited to hook. She took the bra off in a way which would cause them to shake, her nipple were standing erect from the thrill of being able to be Jaden with this hand. She then slide her panties down and rose to step out of them. With this motion she piled the clothes on the table and made sure Jaden could get a look at her firm mounts and the finely trimmed sweet region. Her low lips were flushed pink with the hunger of winning.

Jadne's eyes seemed to freeze at the moment as his mouth opened wide with shock. The veins in his forehead were twitching with great speed as it forced his left eyebrow to rise up and down. His was also putting a fine trace of sweat all over his body as he seemed to be out of it for a few minutes. Then he spoke in a shaky voice, "I match your panties with my pants, but I'm calling you out."

Revelling with the victory she had in her hands, she pulled out her straight flush as her unbeatable combo. "A straight flush of hearts with nine high. What kind of hand do you have?"

He slowly placed down the cards he had in his own hands. It was another flush, this one made of hearts as well. Yet it started with a ten and moved up through a jack, a queen, a king and finally an ace. It was a perfect royal flush, the master hand of poker. The odds of getting the hand he had gained was astronomical, which was also made just as rare as he had discarded six cards to get the master hand. She had lost again by one hand, and what a hand it was.

As she started at the cards, she could feel her face loose all kinds of emotions. Only her mouth open with shock and awe could be seen expressing any opinion. Still the mission she had been assigned came first and she started to smile in a friendly way.

"Well, I guess you won Jay. A bet is a bet, so you'll be keeping my clothes safe till I can claim them. I'll just have to find away to win them back." She said as she gather up the cards and preapred to make her escape back to the red dorm. To the dresser and closet which held her other clothes so she could not be naked for much longer.

"Wait a minute Lexis, you're not planning to go across campus in the buff. I mean it was just a game and now that it's over, I can give you back your clothes. Or at least a t-shirt and skirt to cover yourself as you make it home. Do you really want to go outside naked?" he asked gathering up his own t-shirt as he moved to come closer to her. She held up her hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Just call it a life lesson, teaching me not to make bets I'm not willing to pay for. So I need to do this so I can remember not to make this mistake again. Besides, I'm a good runner and I should be able to make it to the red dorm with out being seen if I can keep to the shadows and travel alone. It's not too far off from when I snuck off to the abandoned dorm to see if I could find my brother. I'll be find and I'll see you when we both get back to the dorm." She said as she moved quickly out of the class room and into the hall before Jaden could react.

As she did it, she just hope no one was outside. Elsewhere, Chazz sneeze.

Author's note:

I hope this is limish enough for my fans with out going into the lemon terratory, since that is not the goal of this Fan Fic. I have just had a few extra chapters laying around my computer, so I can spare a full chapter for this week. Still, there might be periods of quite in the next couple of weeks as I have a few lemons I am working on at the moment for Included are new chapters for my Yugioh Mind Control Harem Lemon and it's GX spin-off. I also have the first half of the next chapter finished with the meeting of Chazz and Alexis. I have a few jokes to go with this in the future included some for when Chazz is set free from the light.

I hope to get a few more chapters finished for the future.

HVulpes


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Ten

Alexis Rhodes was in a fowl mood with the events which had just occured, she had lost a number of card games to Jaden Yuki. Her competive nature was causing her to rise in anger over the mistakes she had made with the games of war, blackjack and poker. Games she should have been able to win with her ability to predict the next cards with her mind and her faith in fate. Then there was the price she had to pay with the last game as she had played strip poker and wager all of her clothes. She was currently trying to sneak back to the red dorm so she could get some clothes on and was trying to avoid being seen by anyone.

'Tonight was not one of my most stellar nights, loosing everything to Jaden when we played. Still, I might get a win out of this if Jaden was impressed enough with my naked body. The mission was to cause him to fall in love with me... or at least fall in lust. Still, it can't get any worse now.' She thought to herself as she kept to the bushes and tried to looked for a path which would give her the most coverage. Then she heard someone else call out her name from directly behind her.

"Al...lll.lexis! Is it you?" called out a voice she recognized as Chazz, as she turned around on pure instinct. She saw her white comrade standing directly behind her with a great view of her naked body. Redness crossed her body as she could feel the flames of wraith coat her like an aura, the fire exploding in her eyes as she took on a deadly look at Chazz.

"Chazz, what are you doing here? Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart piece by piece." She was so pisssed she didn't even cover herself, not registering she could have covered herself with her hands. While she could see the fear in Chazz, perhaps even smell the terror in him, she could also see his eyes were welling with pure lust. Which only filled her up with greater female rightous rage as she looked at him.

"I was just trying to keep an eye out for people who might have tried to interrupt your games with Jaden. I wasn't expecting to see you walking along in your birthday suit. What happened in there and why are you in the buff? " The dark haired man asked as he began to keep his eyes locked with her own, likely because he was sensing he would stay alive longer if he did that.

"I was just playing a friendly game of strip poker with Jaden if you have to know, trying to get him naked. Only I lost control of the game as we continued playing against each other. He just happened to get one of the luckest hands in the game when I thought I had him beaten, so I ended up as the one who lost all of their clothing instead of him." She told the other white duellist as she gave him a slightly edited version of events.

Her tone grew darker as she continued with her next words, "Chazz, I hope you realize something about this. If I hear anything about you seeing me naked from anyone else, anyone at all... I will make sure the last few moments of life you have before I kill will be a living hell which will haunt you for the rest of your afterlife. I will place you in an endless torture which will shatter your soul into pieces, fracture your mind into shards and remains from you physical body will be place in small parts all over the island if you make a single mention of these events to anyone else. Understand?"

As she waited for the reply from her comrade, she gave him a smile. Not a smile of warmth, but one of frigid evil made of a promise of intense pain she would being down on him if he managed to slip up in anyway about the events of tonight. A laser intense stare was digging deeper into his face as she waited for him to say anything. Waiting to see if he would say the wrong thing and bring about his death.

"Crystal, Lexi. I won't breath a word to anyone. I have to go now anyway, bye! " Chazz said as he turned tail and started to run in the direction of the former blue dorm. He seemed to gain a sudden boost of super speed as he moved through the brush around the school. Alexis then turned towards the red dorm and then started to move towards her room. The difference this time was the fact she was keeping her sense sharp for anyone who might be around her, so she could keep out of their way.

'Because it would be hard to keep threating anyone who was out here to keep them from mentioning they saw me naked through the woods. I don't want to get a rep as a slut if I can help it.' She thought as she snuck off into the night.

Elsewhere...

Jaden was still shocked at the results of the card games he had been playing with Alexis, one which ended with the beautiful woman ending up naked before the mostly undress Jaden. Jaden could feel himself getting harder as he saw her in all of her glory, which meant he had to get an image in his mind which could block out all sexual desires in him. The image which came to mind worked yet was one of the most frightening images he had ever came up with, one which almost shut down his mind completely.

'I mean who would want the image of Bonaparte and Crowler in speedos while they were making out heavily with each other. The image nearly turns my stomach right now and with all of the food in my belly it would be a big waste. I guess the best thing I can do is get dressed and back to the red dorm before one of those two show up to get me into trouble. I also having to get back to see if Alexis made if back alright. She ran out of here so fast, especially for someone who wasn't wearing any kind of clothing.' Jaden thought as he finished getting dresssed by pulling on his boots. He wrapped up Alexis' clothing into a ball and wrapped in into his red jacket to hid them. With those clothes he also hid the pack of playing cards they had used for the games.

It was a short period of time before he was out of the building and back on the island, running at top speed to catch up with Alexis before she got into trouble. He had hoped to find her shortly after leaving the building, yet it seemed like she had just disappeared into the night sky. Her began to search for her, trying to look behind the bushes and trees that covered the island. He thought he saw her a few times as he looked, yet when he came close there was nothing there. He kept up the search for what seemed to be an eternity before he finally gave up the fight at trying to find her, instead he moved to getting to the red dorm as soon as possible so he could meet up with her. With that he began to run forward to the dorm.

As he came home he moved as quietly and quickly to the section of the renovated dorm which held her personal room. When he arrived he saw the door was closed, which made him wonder if Alexis had beaten him home. He called out softly as he kocked firmly on her door, "Lexis, are you there did you make it back aright from the games? "

There was a few foot steps from behind that door before it opened up to show Alexis in a soft blue housecoat. It was not very apparent if she was wearing anything else under to soft wool outer covering. She replyed to him, "Well, there was a little mishap on the way home. I managed to take care of it before it could become any kind of major trouble. How was your trip back to the dorm?"

"I was kinda looking for you for a while before I decided to meet up with you back here. I thought I saw you a couple of times, but before I could get closer you seemed to diappeared.I guess in a way you beat me in both hide and seek as well as the race hom before anyone noticed." he told her as he noted she had managed to beat him in games he didn't even know he was playing.

A brillant smile crossed Alexis' lips as she hear him tell her she had managed to get the best of him in some way tonight. She spoke to him, "It does make loosing all of those games to you before a little more bareable, even if it's just in a little way. However, I am not going to let myself loose to you again if I can help it. The next game we play, I'm going to beat you down to the ground with my skills."

Jaden could only smile back as he saw the spark of competion in her eyes. He answered back, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Winning or losing is not the most important thing about duelling, it's playing at the top of your game and having a blast while doing it. When I play against a great duellist like you and a great friend as well, when how can I not have a great duel even if I lose? Good night Lexis and see you in the morning."

Jaden then turned away and headed to the couch where he would be sleeping tonight so Alexis could feel safe from the Soceity of Light.

Elsewhere...

Bastion was currently in the dorm room of two girls who he had recently met and was making friends with. One was the woman who he had bumped into before, Helena. The other woman who he had been making friends with at this time was a woman named Olivia. She was different from Helena in many ways.

The first difference was the eyes and hair of each woman. Helena had soft grey eyes while Olivia had bright violet eyes, the former girl had a short brunette pageboy cut while the later had a longer mane of neon pink hair. Helena was shorter and more delicate while Olivia was an athelete in build and was slightly taller then the normal woman.

The pink haired girl had a more voice which was a small bit louder then normal with a tone of toughness which could be seen as both intimidating and arousing. This countered the refined voice of the brunette which hinted at being reserved, a good girl with a good background. A Good girl who people would love to make into a naughty girl. Helena had a deck which was totally devoted to the spellcaster type of cards, while Olivia used a combination of spellcasters and warrior cards.

"The Magician's Valkryias in your deck Helena would be most helpful in preventing attacks on your most powerful spellcasting monsters. Then you can use Magician's Circle to summon a monster with 2000 attack points or less to the field if you attack with your spellcaster." He told then using the information he knew from his studies of different card strategies. He was looking over their deck construction and it was looking pretty tightly developed.

"One interesting series of cards you should be inetersted in Helena would be interested in might be the Allure Queen leveled monsters series. From level three to five to seven, they allow you to select an opponent's monsters as an equiped defense against an attack. Each level of the queen getting a higher leveled monster when it it summoned due to the effect of a lower leveled queen." He told then as he pointed out the female spellcaster with a potent effect.

"Interesting you should suggest the Allure Queen, Bastion, but I was also thinking of using the Pikeru and Curran cards as well. One properly used they can increase your attack points while draining the life points of the opponent. If protected by a Magician's Valkyra..."

"You would have a power combination move which would be hard to be, especially if you can find a card to increase the power of the Valkyria like Book of Secret Arts. a brillian idea if it is properly planned before hand." spoke the black haired man as he decided to turn to the second woman's deck.

"It is interesting that you choose to use the Charmer series of cards, Olivia. Using them you can summon most of the powerful wind, water, earth and fire monsters in your deck. Which can be handy in summoning other spellcasters like Injection Fairy Lilly or The Tricky. Still there is a majority of powerful spellcasters who are mostly Light or Darkness monsters." Bastion started as he continued with the comments.

"Still it is lucky you also use warrior monsters. If in doubt, there are the elemental heroes like Jaden uses which are all based around the fusion of the four basic elements. It can summon many other cards which can be of great use if you have them. Cards like Exiled Force or Maximum Six as major known cards. Or reinforcement cards like Command Knight, Marauding Captain or Freed the Matchless General. Also look for complimentry cards for both kinds of monsters like The A. Force or Ready for Intercepting." He continued as he told her about the best kind of cards to use for her deck structure.

"Well, I don't exactly want to duplicate the cards of the Yugi kid, even if it would help me with my duels. I'll just have to keep an eye out for powerful monsters of the earth, fire, water and wind attribute to stick in my deck for use." asked Olivia as she looked at her cards.

"It is possible for there to be such cards out there or in the works from Industrial Illusion. It might also be an idea to switch from the warrior series of cards to more of the Pyros, Rock, Aqua and perhaps some Winged Beasts. It will have to be up to you." he reminded her of the knowledge she would have to adapt her cards to match her spellcasters.

"So Bastion, what kind of deck have you decided to create to counter Jaden's Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians cards? I can imagine the idea of neutralizing his polymerization card effects is still useful and you have been developing and idea to stop Wild heart. However, his Elemental Hero Neos has the ability to fuse without the use of a card." The pinked girl asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, I have been mostly thinking of a way to paralyse his heroes, but these new alien cards would be harder to stop given their contact fusion ability. The key would to remove either Neos or the Neo Spacians. While the Spacians have multiple useful powers, there is at least six of them you have to get rid of. Neos is a higher level monster, but he is only one card. So the best option would be to eliminate Neos." he answered as his thoughts took shape.

"A logical choice since the aliens seem unable to merge with each other, only Neos. Find a magic or monster effect card which prevents the use of monster effects and you stop the aliens and Wildheart as well." spoke the elfen girl as she added to the plan which was developing.

"A three pronged attack is what you need. The question is what cards will you need to create a deck which would bring all of those elements together. Which might mean you would have to give up the science based decks you have been using in your fights so far. We would have to build the deck from the bottom up and hope Jaden wouldn't add any other cards other then his heroes and aliens. It would take a lot of research and planning to perfect. Do you think you would like a little help with you calculations?" asked the violet eyed girl as she looked at him with interest, just like her grey eyed friend.

"Yes, let us help you do the leg work for constructing the deck which will take Mister Yugi down for the Society of Light. Then the world can see you as the true master duellist you are, rather then see you as someone in the background. It can also show that you could have taken Chazz if you really wanted to. So will you accept our help?" asked Helena, waiting for the next words he would speak with breath held.

"I would love a chance to work with the two of you on this project. I would love to start work on the cards I have now for building this deck, but I might need to expand the kinds of cards I would need to make. Something perhaps with the science of cryogenics, the art of freezing a object or person. It would be most helpful in freezing effects, trap and magic cards as well as Polymerization effects." answered Bastion as he thought about the kind of deck he would need for the defeat of his main rival.

In the same white dorm...

Sartorius was watching the scene with Bastion and the girls with his powers, seeing his plans going well with those three. The idea of a deck constructed to spot the E-heroes and those from Neo Space was something he was looking forward to. Still, there was the ability of the red student to overcome the path of destiny and the light. Lucky, there was the seduction plan which was currently going on at the same time.

"The boy has a will of iron to resist the attention of the queen of the white dorm. Main of the male students in the school would have already given up and followed her from their dorm into our hands. Of course, I know the boy had a great source of will power when he resisted my power before when I sent Aster after him. Instead of being turned to the light, he was unable to see any of his own cards. Which sent him on the path to Neos Space." Sartorius said to himself, knowing the strength of his opponent.

"There, however, has to be a limit to that willpower. Some way to break through it to the soft mind which lies beneath and change it to the will of fate. I have some time before the the light is revealed in all of it's glory, so I will continue with this plan of action. Time to continue to test his defenses and see where the cracks are. Time to see his cards in action and find away prevent them from aiding him in the battle to come." The Psychic's mind turned to the other choosen one.

"Romance would not be able to control this one. No, the only thing in his mind currently is avenging his father's diappearance and finding the last Destiny Hero card. This might be the only way which I can continue to influence him. I still have that trump card in my sleeve for when I need it most. Either way with these two, I will have to continue to watch them and the future. Looking for the chance I need to remake this world in the image of the light." Sartorious began to flip the cards on the table to view the future.

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay between the different fics, but this story is not the easiest to get out for me. Some of the Naruto works seem to come out better for me, I have been also working on different works and even some lemons. I do have some interesting news for fans in that this story has been printed up to that last chapter on the Maximum Addventure, where anyone could write their own branches of the story. I will try to post up this chapter for the addventure. It doesn't have many Yu-gi-oh threads, with one or two lemon threads for Yu-gi-oh and a branch for giving Yugi or Jaden the Omnitrix from Ben Ten only with Duel Monsters in it. However, if you have a story which you would like other people to add to this is one of the places to put it.

I hope to bring up the Ra duel in the next chapters, only involving Alexis in the audience. It will likely not be a exactly like the Dub, as I will be using the Japanese summary for help. I hope to build with what I have here including the new characters of Helena and Olivia. I hope it wasn't too boring with the explaination of duelling strategies, I gained some help from the Yu-gi-oh Wikia which details the animes and the card games. It is a useful resource for Yu-gi-oh writers.

I hope you like this,

HVulpes


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Eleven

Jaden was sitting at the ocean surrounding the island which the school had been built on, thinking about what his next moves should be. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, from the Gen X to the recent 'games' duels he had with Alexis. With the first, it seemed that no one wanted to duel with him. Whether it had to do with him being one of the top duellist in the school or the fact he had defeated the Sacred Beast cards, the young man didn't know. The second issue was one of the more confusing issues he had to deal with.

'I don't know what Alexis wanted to play strip poker with me or the fact she went through with it so far as to get completely naked. I would have let her keep her underwear, so she didn't have to run across campus like she did. Someone could have seen her like that. I just didn't know what is happening to her. Could being a member of the Society of Light have messed up her mind? Could it be causing the changes in her personality like it's causing her nightmares?' thought the boy in red as he tried to make sense of past events.

"What'cha thinking about, Sarge? Anything us soldiers can help you out with?" asked Hassleberry. He and Syrus had been sitting next to him under a tree as they sat back and enjoyed the day which had been one of the nicest in a long time.

"Probably trying to figure out where to looking for a duel for the tournment. Jay could beat most of the people in the game without breaking a sweat, the complete opposite of my problem. With all of the pro duellist and whites out there, I'm wondering if I should be looking into a better hidding place." spoke the blue haired Ra as he looked to the horizon, as if keeping a look out for something.

It was then that Jaden saw his duelling partner, Winged Kuriboh, appearing in mid-sky. The winged furball was making it's soft cry as if it was trying to warn the human of something coming. It was then the skies darkened and the roar of thunder echo through the air.

"Where's that coming from? It was clear just a few minutes of go, where did the storm come from?" asked Syrus as he looked up to find the rain. It was just a few second after that, the sight of a stream of orange flame-like light erupted from a nearby clearing. Syrus broke out in fear at the image of the overwhelming force of energy.

"It must be some kind of card for us to see it from here." siad the boy in the glasses before remembering who he was with. Jaden knew that Syrus would likely want to stay away from a card as powerful as this one seemed to be, yet it was this type of card which called out to Jaden. Called him to duel against it and test his own skills. Looking to his best friend, he could tell the little man was wishing he kept his mouth shut.

Elsewhere...

Alexis saw the brillant beam of light, knowing instinctively this light was not the same as the one which lead the society. It was something else, yet also extremely powerful. Which gave her one thought, 'Whatever it is, Jaden is going to be heading directly to it. So I am going to have to find him as soon as possible, so I can see how this will affect the plan.'

'It could be of use to see what this new powerful card might be, since it could be used to help the society expose everyone to the cleasing force of the light. In this case, I should be able to decide how well Jaden is increasing his own skills by how he fights this monster. If this monster beats Jaden, I should try to see if I can get this duellist to work with Mastr Sartorius.' Thought the brunette as she began to make plans to advance her agenda.

'Besides it might be a change of pace from all of the duels I have been having, completely destorying my opponents with my skills. I have quite the collection of Gen X medals already, even to hold me for the next few days while I work on trying to get closer to Jay. I wonder how many he has racked up so far?'

Alexis continued her running to the shore line, hoping to find the young man near the spot her tended to think at, hoping she made it there before Jaden found the duellist. Or got in too deep with a duel with this new duellist. Especially before this unknown duellist brought out his card, or Jaden pulled out a new alien card to challenge this beast. Cards she wanted to keep an eye on.

While this was going on...

A black, unmarked helicopter was making it's descent on to a heli-pad near the school's dock. Moving out of the flying machine were two men. The first one was a thin, tall man in a signature red suit with a friilly shirt and bolo tie. His lavender hair was styled in a way so it was covering his right eye. The second man was shorter then the first and more rounded in shape. His face was unique with huge ears and a large noise. His hair was jet black with two pom pom shaped hair on the sides of his head. He was in a dark suit and tie.

The first man could have been recognized by anyone in the world as the famous Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and Industrial Illusions. The second was a man who would have been recognized by the older students of the school. It was their former classmate, Chumley Huffington, who had gone on to become a card designer for Pegasus.

It was mere moments later when the two of them arrived in the office of the Chancellor Sheppard's office. Pegasus was about to speak when the doors opened and in ran a young man in red entered. He was followed by two men in yellow jackets, marking them as a Slifer red and two Ra yellows.

"Chumley, I thought I heard through the grapevine that you came back. How is it?" asked the brunette in the red jacket. The former student in the black suit opened his arms and ran to his old friend.

"Good to see you to, Jaden. It's been great, have you gotten you game on much since I left." said the larger boy as he seemed to hug the life out of his thinner friend.

Pegasus who had been watching the events occured, learned closer to the Chancellor and asked a question, "Who's that boy?"

The answer came instantly, "He was Chumley's roommate, and still is one of his closest friends... Jaden Yuki."

Pegasus lightened up at this mention, remembering just who the boy was. He moved to the now released red, his arms out like he was going to hug him as well. Only to stop when he reached the duellist and place his hand out to shake. He spoke, "So your the famous Jaden-boy which young Chumley-boy has been talking non-stopped about."

The young man returned the handshake, yet looked confused at who it was he was talking to. Pegasus waited for Sheppard to give the introduction, yet it was a little refreshing to no be recognized once and a while. Sheppard told them, "This is Industrial Illusion's CEO and the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus."

Jaden's face brightened as he said, "Cool, dude. But why would a big shot like you being doing here? Unless you're here for the tournment."

The lavender haired man turned to his old friend, waiting for him to explain it. The leader of the school began to explain, while at the same time turning to the window which overlooked the school, "Actually, in a short answer, yes. Still this doesn't explain the whole story."

"We have reason to believe the card known as the Winged Dragon of Ra has been stolen from Industrial Illusion and brought to this island by a duellist disguised as a pro." The balding man had just moments to finish before he was interrupted by the young man.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra, the same Winged Dragon of Ra that Yugi had? It's one of the most legendary cards in all of Duel Monsters. How could it have been stolen?" asked the young man.

"The real Winged Dragon of Ra had been lost many years ago, but my company had a rare copy of the card for research. To understand the great power such cards hold in the world. Yet even as we studied it, it was taken by one of our designers. We have heard rumours he was looking for a place to test it out. Such as a major tournment like the Gen X showcase." spoke the maker of the game.

Pegasus was looking at the young man in red when he got a look in his eyes like he had noticed something of great importants. The lad spoke up, "I think I have seen it. There was a giant explosion of light in the middle of a clearing. It's the reason we can here, we wanted to tell the chancellor about the powerful new card on the island. It has to be the Winged Dragon of Ra! "

"We'll have to move quickly. The tournment will have to stop for the time being while we hunt down the card. Thanks for the alert boys. I suggest that you get to your dorms and keep away from... who am I kidding? Jaden at least, is going to go straight after the card as soon as possible. Right, Jay. I suggest you still go to your dorm and make sure you strengthen your decks as strong as possible if you're going after Ra." spoke Sheppard as the boy looked at him, a little shamed faced at being figured out by the headmaster.

"Right! " came the trio of boys as they left the room.

"I'll go after them. I want to show Jaden something." said Chumley as he followed after the red and the two yellows.

'There's interesting about those boys. I wonder what it might be?' Thought the one eyed man.

Later...

Alexis was watching the group which had gather in Jaden's room. It was while this was happening there was an announcement which stated the tournment would be suspended for the time being. After learning the reason the whole thing was being stopped, she was more then willing to stop duelling... for the moment.

'The Winged Dragon of Ra, possibly the most powerful of the Egyptian God cards. Master of the One Turn Kill ability. Defeated in battle by the king of games, not once but twice if the rumours are true. Certainly a threat to any ordinary deck a normal duellist could build. Of course, Jaden isn't what you would normally consider a normal duellist,' thought the female card player. Ra was a great symbol of light and could be a force for the society, yet she had her mission for the moment. Ra would just have to wait till she had a moment to take it to her master.

"So Jaden, what kind of cards are you going to use against Ra? He's not going to be a push over, even if he's not the real Ra card. The legend says the counterfit Ras have the power to knock out people, sometime permanently. You're going to need to use your best cards for this fight." she mentioned to her 'boyfriend', waiting to see what he did.

"With Neos and the Neo Spacians on my team, it shouldn't be any trouble to defeat even Ra. If that doesn't work, I still have my Elemental Heroes to back me up in a pinch. Still, it would help to have a secret weapon I could use when the going gets tough." said Jaden was he looked up from his deck to his friends.

"If that's what you need, Dude, I got something right up your alley," said Chumley as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card. The large man continued, "I designed this new card with you in mind. I think it might come in handy when fighting Ra."

Alexis watched as Jaden looked at the card with a speechless look in his eyes. Chumley handed over the card and Jaden took a better look at it before he placed the same card into his deck.

"So where do we begin, Sarge?" asked Hassleberry, looking to his leader.

Moments later, Alexis found herself in a grassy plain with a few rocks and bushes on the fringes before it became a forest. In the same spot they found the man who created Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus.

"Pegasus?" asked Jaden as he rushed up to the billionaire.

"Jaden-boy..." was the reply from the lavender haired man.

The two of them soon sat on rocks as Pegasus explained the history of the card. Most of which confirmed the legends which Alexis had hear from her school days. It was then that a voice called out, "Pegasus, so we meet again!"

Hearing the voice, all of them jumped to their feet. The billionaire called out, "Franz! " A man arrived from the bush in a grey overcoat and blue shirt. His hair was grey and his eyes were brownish grey underneath his glasses. He held up the Ra card before them all.

"The Winged Dragon in the cardboard!" shouted out Jaden with some awe.

"Give it back, Franz! It's much too dangerous to have it out in the open. It could injury someone badly if we don't get it back to the lab." said Pegasus, obviously trying to reason with the man.

"Dangerous, yes it can be dangerous if it's in the wrong hands. In the hands of someone of my genius, it's is being used to it's full potential," said the man named Franz in a germanic accent. He began to shuffle his deck as he continued, "If you want it back, you'll have to take it from me in a duel! "

Alexis watched the master card player sign and spoke up, "I guess I have no choice then." He then staretd to activate the duel disk on his arm in preparation of a duel. This excited Alexis since Pegasus was a master of the game, even if he had been defeated by Yugi. He still knew every rule and card in the game, could make master strategies based around those cards.

Before the one eyed man could step forward, Jaden rushed ahead of him with his duel disk active and his deck in the machine. The brunette said, "I'll take him on. I want to test my deck against Ra. I don't know who you are Franz, but I'm going to take you down."

The girl in the blue noticed Jaden looking into space again as if he was seeing something they couldn't. Pausing for a moment he said, "You're right, Winged Kuriboh! Time to get my game on!"

Jaden has his disk out as Alexis thinks of the fact he was facing one of the three most powerful cards. Able to win a game for a player with it's first appearance. She could tell Jaden was nervious as sweat dripped from his brow.

'This should be a real test for his skills. Master Sartorius would be most interested in the results of this duel, no mater who wins or loses.' she thought as she used her mind to memorize every move.

"Now face the ultimate power of the legendary Ra!" called out Franz as he placed his cards in his disk.

"It's time to Duel" cried out the two combatants as the moved into position for the battle. One of the games of the centuries was about to begin and Alexis had a front row seat.

In the duel...

Jaden looked at the cards in his hands as he tried to decide which one to use first. He made the choice and said, "I use Polymerization to combine my Elemental Hero Wildheart with my Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon elemental Hero Necroid Shaman in attack mode."

The figure which appeared on the field was a tanned man with racial tattoos on it's body and what looked to be war paint on it's face. Long red kubuki hair ran down it's head. It was dressed in baggy pants and held a staff with gold rings on the end of it. Long cord formed a belt as well as rings around it's shoulders. The figure thrust out it's staff, ready for battle.

"Of course, in summoning Necroid Shaman, I also placed my Necroshade in the graveyard. Which activated it's special effect, allowing me to summon an elemental hero without the need for a sacrifice. The monster I summon is my Elemental Hero Neos, also in attack position." said Jaden, bring another powerful monster to the field.

Neos is a creature who looked to be made of liquid silver. It was trimmed with red and blue with sharpened arrow like spike on each arm and on it's head. The only facial features were it's eyes and a nose. Neos had twenty five hundred attack points, while Necroid Shaman had nineteen hundred attack points.

"Elemental hero Neos? Is that even out yet? I don't think that's out yet, so how can he have that card?" Jaden heard Pegasus cry out as the creator say the alien card which Jaden had found in Neo-space.

Jaden finished off his turn with, "I end my turn. You're move, Dude." Jaden was still feeling nervious about meeting with Ra, yet he was also sweating with anticipation. He knew that with the next move, Ra could pop up.

Franz started his turn, drawing his newest card with his set of six. A surge of wind seemed to follow it's drawing. Looking at Jaden, the older man asked, "Do I sense your fear of the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"Who's afraid!" he said defiantly to Franz as he waited for the next monster to be summon.

Author's Notes:

I am starting to recover my store of fics which are held back for future months. I am going to have to make some clearing out of my files to make more room. Most of them are in the first half character setting, but I think they are going to work. I have also been posting and reposting ideas from my files and the sites I placed them on. Plus I have been working on threads in the Maximum addventure which could be used to make future stories as well. I have also been trying to update some of my older ideas which I have posted in the Ranma previews.

I have been reading about the end of the GX series and the beginning of 5D, I hope this continuation will help even after I loose the source for the story, since I have detailed summaries of the Japanese series. To be honest, this fic is not on my top inspirations at the moment, but I will promise to update when I can or tell you when I can.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next chapter,

HV


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Mr. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Yu-gi-oh GX Series.I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much. Thanks.

White Seduction

By HVulpes

Chapter Twelve

"Well, since you're not afraid of mine monsters, then you should not be afraid of this one. I summon to the field the Apostle of Ra in attack mode," called out Fritz as a warrior clad in armour of gold molded in the shape of the body of the Winged Dragon of Ra rose on the opponent's field. Fritz continued with his move by saying, "When ever one Apostle of Ra is successfully summoned, I can transfer two more Apostle from mine deck to mine hand."

Two cards were ejected slightly from his deck on the duel disk so they were easy to grab from the pile of cards. The artist took those two cards from the deck and placed them into his own hand of cards. He went straight into his next move with a magic card, Trap Booster. This instant magic card could allow him to discard one card from his hand to activate one trap from the same hand.

"I sacrifice a card to bring out Ultimate Offering, my permanent trap card. By giving up five hundred of mine life points, I can summon one monster during mine main phase or your battle phase. But I choose to summon two monsters for one thousand of mine life points, my two apostles in mine hand. Can you guess why I do this?" asked the grey haired man as he pulled out two monster cards and placed them on his field.

Jaden was trying to figure out what he could do with three monsters weaker then his own Elemental Hero Neos... 'Unless he's not going to use those monsters to fight, he's using them to summon! To summon...'

"I sacrifice mine monsters to bring the wraith of a god on you. With the power of mine Ultimate Offering, I bring on the field the Winged Dragon of Ra!" was the reply as the magic card glowed and the three warriors disappeared. The sky above them darkened like a storm was brewing, with lightning flashing dramatically in the sky. Fritz's life points dropped yet again to twenty five thousand, yet with this monster he had little to fear from further point loss.

"Keep on your toes, Jaden-boy. Ra's not like any other monster you have faced before!" said Pegasus as he yelled out above the thunder. Jaden was doing all that he could to keep his mind in the game since this would be as great a test as when he fought the Sacred Beast cards.

Fritz began the chanting, which according to rumour was needed to summon Ra at all, "O sleeping soul of God! Now, bring forth your figure! Let this one know that it was foolish to oppose us! Winged Dragon of Ra!"

With the chant finished the clouds above them opened up to reveal an eye to the storm, from which descended the divine figure of Ra. Ra, the strongest of all of the god cards even given it's position in the dorm ranking. A creature of gold which was a mixture of phoenix and dragon, it brought a sense of excitement to Jaden and even a hint of fear at the image of the beast.

All the young Slyfer could get out was, "This is the famous Winged Dragon of Ra! The card held by Marik and then Yugi during Battle City."

"The power of Ra is directly related to the combined attack power of all of the monsters used to summon it. Each of mine monsters held eleven hundred attack points, so this give Ra the combine attack points of three thousand and three hundred. More then your E-Hero Neos!" told Fritz as he looked at the younger man standing across from him.

Jaden could feel the pressure of the power of the card beat down on him. It was more then he could stand, so the red student didn't think Fritz could use it. It was proven correct when Pegasus spoke up again to Fritz, "Stop this!! You can't handle this power, only a duellist choosen by the God Cards themselves can use them. You'll only bring the wraith of the Gad card down on yourself."

Fritz had no reaction on his face as he spoke to his former boss and his opponent, "I've finally completed the necessary component to use Ra without being choosen by it. A card which can control the will of a god itself. Let it rage and rampage all it wants, but it shall be me who is it's master with my card! The Mounds of the Binding God!"

A field magic card was activated on the German's disk, which Jaden could read on his own duel disk's display. Chains rose from the ground to wrap around the neck and wings of Ra, which cause it to roar with seething anger. The chains pulled mounds of dirt which then floated in the air around the Winged Dragon. According to the card, if Ra was able to destory a monster then Fritz would be able to damage Jaden's life points by four hundred points.

"What the heck is going on? What are you doing to Ra? Can't you feel all of the pain your doing to him?" asked Jaden as he sensed the suffering of the monster.

"It doesn't matter what happens to Ra as long as I am it's master! I who has contained the power of god for mine own use. Now to show you my power. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack! God Blaze Cannon!" shouted out the artist as monster image reacted. A fireball blazed between the arch on the dragon's back as it's heat travelled from it's mouth in a stream, when it then grew into a larger fireball form.

It was all Jaden could do to watched amazed at the blast which came from the mouth of a god, striking the Necroid Shaman on Jaden's field before reducing the monster to ash. Jaden's points dropped from four thousand to just twenty six hundred points. It was then the chains struck back at Jaden as each one grew and lashed directly at Jaden causing a further four hundred points like the card stated.

The red student looked at the golden beast and saw it squint it's eyes and made a low even purring like growl. It was hard to believe what was happening to the great monster, but Jaden knew what was happening. It entered his thoughts, "Ra's crying?"

Meanwhile at the same time...

Alexis could not believe the events which had been occuring in the duel before her. Normally in a duel, the Winged Dragon of Ra could not be controlled except for a select core of duellist. People like Yugi Muto or Seto Kaiba. Now with one little card, this nobody had found a way around this and gained the power to master Ra.

'A card like that in Master Sartorius' hands would bring easier victory to the cause of the Light. Massive amounts of people would see how strong we have become and would be even more willing to join the movement to bring the light to each and every man, woman and child. Even if Fritz doesn't beat Jaden, and it doesn't seem likely, he would be a useful figure for my master. Yet how do I talk to him without blowing my cover.' thought the undercover 'blue' as she tried to come up with a plan. Jaden would be focused with the duel now, which would also occupy Fritz. If it ended, Jaden would still be looking for a rematch. Which made contacting the german even harder.

'Pegasus would also be keeping as close an eye as possible on our godmaster, so he would also observe me talking to him. The best I can do is report the duellist is on the island to my master and he will send someone to offer him the light. Notfiy the master and keep an eye on the duel to see if Jaden can be beaten by Ra. Cause my old 'friend' has been known to turn a duel around at a last moment and this one is anything close to over.' thought the girl as she also noticed all of Jaden's friends around her, which would make it difficult to contact Fritz.

'Keep my eyes open and note everything down in my mind for later use by Master Sartorius. Or my own use in seducing Jaden to the side of the Light at last.'

Back with the duel...

Jaden could hear the voice of his friends cheering for him behind him. Syrus encouraging his best friend to take this guy down, Hassleberry's kicking this guy's butt around the island, Chumley's go for it! All of it was getting him fired up for the next part of the duel. With new confidence, the red draws a card to start his turn. The first move is to switch Neos to defense mode.

"With Neos in defense, I summon my Card Gunner in defense mode with Neos. Then I'm done for now." spoke the slacker student, as he waited for the next move.

Fritz began his counter, "I summon my two Nubian Guards, in attack mode." With this move, two warriors emerged from the ground on the German's side. They are mummy warriors with deadly spears and shields to protect them.

The man with glasses continued, "Attack, Wing Dragon of Ra!" It was the most obvious move he could make. Fire again blazed on the dragon before blasting away neos with a single hit. The chains did their bit and attack Jaden again. While the attack on Neos did no damage due to it being in defense mode, the chains did four hundred points of pain which lowered Jaden to two thousand life points even.

**This **_**Chapter**_** is incomplete and only half finished, the rest will be coming as soon as possible. This is just a gift for those who have been waiting all of this time for it.**


End file.
